I Loved You Too Much
by camilliadeborah
Summary: A year ago, Stefan forced Damon to leave town after saving him from the werewolf bite so that he and Elena could have a proper relationship. Now, Damon has decided to return to Mystic Falls. He shows up at the Miss Mystic Falls dance and meets Elena again. However, this time, she is a vampire and has broken up with Stefan. Will she let him back in?
1. Damon's Death

Author's Note: this is my first Vampire Diaries fan fiction. I would have written one long ago but I have a problem of mixing up fact and fiction when it comes to TV shows like this. But I've decided that I really want to do this. It's a Delena story because I ship that couple.

So basically, this based from the season 2 finale all the way to season 4. I initially wanted to stop at season 3 but then a very significant event happened in Damon and Elena's relationship and that is that Stefan and Elena broke up.

Hope you guys enjoy it!

I Loved You Too Much

Elena's Point Of View

Damon was dying. Tyler had bit him that day in the woods and now he was dying. I didn't know what to do. Stefan and Bonnie were trying unsuccessfully to find a cure for him and Caroline was downstairs in case Damon started hallucinating again and attacked me. I was sitting in his bed with his head cradled in my lap and tears were streaming down my face.

"I've done so many things to hurt you Elena. I'm so sorry." Damon rasped.

"It's okay. I forgive you." I murmured.

"You should have met me in 1864. You would've liked me." He managed before dissolving into a fit of coughing.

"I like you now. Just the way you are" I whispered back to him.

He was going to die. I decided that I had to do one thing for him. I gently pushed myself up on my elbow and pressed my lips gently against his. I loved Damon. I did. It's just that Stefan was my boyfriend and I knew it was wrong to have feelings for Damon while dating Stefan but I could not help it. The heart wants what the heart wants. Anyway, Damon was dying. I didn't matter anymore.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." I smiled slightly at him. I could see the immense pain he was in when I looked at his face. I wanted to do something. Doing anything would be better than to sit here and wait for him to die. A small voice in the back of my head made me rationalize what I was thinking. Stefan and Bonnie had already tried everything. The only thing I could do was to sit and be here for him in his final moments.

"You should go."

"No. Damon, I'm not leaving you. I'm not."

I hugged Damon harder and my tears began to fall faster. Just then, Stefan burst into the room.

"Oh thank God brother. Get her out of here will you?" Damon groaned as another wave of pain took over him.

"What? No. Damon! I said I was going to stay!"

"I'm going to die Elena. I don't want you to see that. Go home. Please." He begged.

Stefan approached me and firmly took both of my hands in his. "C'mon Elena. Lets go."

"Stefan let go of me! Stop it!" I yelled.

Stefan ignored me and threw me over his shoulder. He brought me down to the living room where Caroline was and then put me down.

"Caroline, do me a favor and take her home will you? Oh, and make sure she stays there."

Caroline nodded and took my hand gently.

"Stefan! Don't do this! He's my friend! He's my friend and he's dying! Stefan!" I screamed at him.

Caroline tugged at my hand and forced me to follow her out of the house and into her car. She took me home and waited till I was in my room safely.

"I'm so sorry Elena. I just..."

"Just stop Caroline. It's not your fault."

Caroline looked torn and she lingered for another minute before she went downstairs.

Stefan's Point Of View

Elena was making this so hard. With her crying and screaming and struggling. I didn't want to forcibly remove her from the house but Damon was going to die and both of us did not want to put her through the trauma of watching that. It was for the best.

"Hey. How you doing?" I asked.

"Never better brother. I bet I could still beat you in a fight."

"Always the humor Damon. Listen, I'm so sorry. I did my best. I tried so hard to find a cure for you but I could not. I'm sorry." I felt so awful for not being able to save him. Now my brother was going to die a painful death and it was all my fault. I made him turn after all. If he had died in 1864, this wouldn't be happening.

I was interrupted from my self-loathing with the sound of a voice. I looked up in surprise to see Katherine leaning against the door frame with a tiny bottle in her hands.

"Well that's a touching sight." She remarked.

"What are you doing here Katherine? Klaus released you?" I asked in shock as I slowly stood up and walked toward her.

"Something like that. He wanted me to bring you this. And he wanted me to tell you that he hopes this could be a peace offering for killing your girlfriend.

She handed me the bottle. There was blood in it. "What is this?"

"It's the cure. Klaus heard about Damon dying and decided to help him. He has plans for you to become his partner in crime in the future. At least that's what he said."

"Hello? Dying over here!" Damon coughed out.

"Well my work is done here. I'm not sticking around." Katherine said before she spun around on her heels and took off.

"Wait. Before I give this to you. I want you to promise me something."

"What the hell? What do you want?"

"I want you to leave Mystic Falls. You have feelings for Elena and I know she has feelings for you. But she is my girlfriend. If I save you, I want you to leave tonight. I don't want you to even say goodbye because she will get very upset." I explained

"You can't ask that of me Stefan."

"Then I guess I'll just leave you to die then." I got up from the side of the bed me made my way to the door.

"Wait! Okay. Okay. I'll leave. Just give me the damn cure." He begged

I went over to him, uncorked the small bottle and poured the blood down Damon's throat. He instantly began to regain his strength. I could see the pain slowly leave his face. He relaxed as the life began to flow back into him. It was cruel to use this against him like that but it was necessary. Elena would never be able to commit herself fully to me if he was around and I loved her too much to let her go. With Damon out of the picture, Elena and I could go back to having the relationship we did before Damon showed up and when she still hated him.

"How you feeling Damon?" I asked.

"Great. I'm well. It cured me. That blasted hybrid's blood actually heals werewolf bites. Amazing..."

"I'll go get you some blood." I left the room and went down to get blood from our store for him.

Damon's Point Of View

He asked me to leave Mystic Falls. He asked me to leave Elena. I didn't want to agree. How could I? But then it occurred to me that I was not dating Elena. She was not my girlfriend and she was too moral to dump Stefan to be with me. If I refused the cure and let myself die, I would be dying for nothing. Sure Elena had feelings for me. But she would never admit it. She may have kissed me earlier but quite honestly, she thought I was going to I took the cure. I promised Stefan that I would leave.

I began packing. I shoved clothes into a bag and contemplated how my life was going to change. How could Stefan do this to me? I never thought that one day he might actually blackmail me like that. I was so close to shutting off my humanity again. I craved the numbness that came with it. And just like that, I flipped the switch.

Taking my bag in one hand, I walked stoically out of the room and out the door. Stefan saw me just as I was leaving. I looked at him and without a word, I kept on walking.


	2. He's Gone

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey readers! Thank you for all the positive feedback and reception you guys gave me for the first chapter. I'm so honored and happy. Please continue to review and read. I'll greatly appreciate it and it gives me motivation to keep writing and to post the chapters as soon as I can. I love you all! :)

CHAPTER 2

Stefan's Point Of View

I was headed to Elena's house. Someone had to tell her that Damon had 'died'. She needed someone to comfort her. Sending Damon away was cruel. I admit it. But he was getting between my girlfriend and I. That was not okay.

I rang the doorbell and stuffed my hands into my pockets. I had to look like my brother just died if I wanted her to believe it. Elena answered the door, took one look at my face and I could tell that she knew. By looking at her, could tell that she had been crying before.

"He's...Is he...?"

I nodded. "I'm so sorry Elena."

Her reaction was worst than I thought it would be. She broke down and started sobbing. She was gasping for breath and refused to look at me. I knelt beside her and gathered her in my arms. I let her pour out her grief out on my shoulder.

"Oh God Stefan. I'm so sorry. You...you must be so upset and here I am being selfish. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. How are you handling it." She struggled out as she moved in such that she was comforting me instead of the other way around.

"Don't be sorry. You loved him too." I whispered back.

Just then, Caroline stepped cautiously into view. She looked at us and her eyes welled up with tears. She covered her mouth to muffle her quiet gasping for air as the tears fell. Elena got up and went to her. They embraced each other without speaking. I stood back and watched the grief unfold in front of me. I caused this. My lie caused this. My jealously caused this.

Elena's Point Of View

He's dead. Damon's dead. He was my friend. I never wanted to admit it but I loved him. And now he's gone. I was lying in bed just thinking and letting the knowledge of his death become real to me. It still felt very much like a dream. I just wanted to wake up and find Damon in my bed so I could scream and tell him to get out. I had already cried myself out and now all I could think about was how Damon pretended to be the bad guy but he was actually so full of good. I was playing in my head everything that had happened before his death and wishing I had done more to save him.

Stefan and Caroline were downstairs. I had begged them to leave me alone. I knew I should be down there with my boyfriend. After all, his brother just died and he must be distraught. But I could only think about how miserable I was and how angry I was at the both of them for not letting me be with Damon in his final moments. Now he was gone and his final memory of me would be me struggling while being carried out of the room by Stefan.

Just then, I heard my door being opened slowly and Stefan stepped inside. I sat up immediately.

"I'm sorry. I know I should be with you. You must be going through hell and I'm just hiding here. I'm like the worst girlfriend ever. I just...I just can't believe he's dead." I choked out as I started crying again. I felt Stefan's arms encircle me immediately.

"Don't be sorry. We all loved him. Especially the both of us. It's going to be hard but we will get through this together. I promise."

We clung to each other and cried together. How could I not have realized how important Damon was to me, to Stefan and to everyone until he was dead?

Just then, I heard the front door open and Jeremy was calling for me.

"Um, I'm in my room Jer." I called back with a shaky voice.

He came up and into my room. I saw his eyes widen as he took in the scene before him. Stefan and I must look a mess.

"What happened? I just saw Caroline leaving. She was crying but she wouldn't tell me anything..." He trailed off as the pieces clicked into place.

"Oh my God. Damon. Is he dead?" He asked shocked.

I nodded and held out my arms to him. He hugged me comfortingly. "I'm so sorry. This is awful." He mumbled.

"Elena? It's late. You should get some sleep. Sleep usually makes things clearer." Stefan said gently.

I nodded and pulled away from Jeremy. I lay down in bed numbly and the last thing I remembered was how heavy my eyelids were after all that crying and how somebody stroked my cheek gently.

Damon's Point Of View

I broke my promise slightly. Before I left Mystic Falls for good, I hung around until it was really late at night and then I went to Elena's house to see her. I climbed into her window and watched her as she slept. Her pillow was damp and she was very restless in her sleep. I gently trailed my fingers along her cheek. This was the last time I was going to see beautiful Elena. I hoped that she would be happy here with Stefan. Now that I was out of the picture, it would make things easier for her. She could be with Stefan without having to worry and stress about that fact that she was developing feelings for me. It was best that I leave town. All I ever brought Elena was more misery. She didn't need me. She had so many other people around her who knew how to take care of her. I always screwed that up with her. I mean, I was the one who force fed her my blood and nearly turned her into a vampire. That was selfish of me. I know that. But was it really a crime to love someone so much that you had to protect them and care for them? Even if it meant that they took their choices away and were selfish?

I leaned down slowly and brushed my lips against her forehead. "Goodbye my love." I whispered to her before I jumped out her window and got into my car. As I drove and drove and went further and further, I decided that I too would let the feelings go and just start anew.


	3. Coping

Author's Note: Hi guys, welcome to chapter 3! Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, favorited and asked to receive alerts. I love you all. Please keep reading and reviewing and I promise to keep the chapters coming as fast as I can.

CHAPTER 3

Elena's Point Of View

When I woke up, it was with a heavy heart, I had dreamt of Damon the whole night. The dreams were so vivid that I could swear he was in the room with me. He was my every thought.

I checked my phone and saw that I had three missed calls from Bonnie, one from Caroline, one from Alaric and Stefan had texted me asking how I was. I sighed. I would have to face everybody today. Only Stefan, Jeremy, Caroline and I knew what had happened.

I lay back in bed and stared at the ceiling. I did not want to get out of bed. I missed Damon. I missed his cocky humor, his sarcastic comments, how he always drank no matter what the time of the day was. I missed everything about him. Tears flooded my eyes again but my grief was interrupted with a knock at my door. Jeremy cautiously opened the door and peered in.

"Hey. You're up How are you?." He slowly walked towards me and sat at the edge of my bed. Somehow, seeing my brother with that look on his face, that look that said that he was afraid to say or do the wrong thing, just made me break down. The floodgates opened and I began to cry hard. My sobs forced me to take deep breaths and my back arched off the bed as I struggled to breathe. Jeremy got up and quickly lifted me gently such that I was sitting up and he was hugging me. I wailed into his chest and gripped him hard. He was my rock.

Damon was gone. Damon was dead. Damon. Damon. Damon.

Bonnie's Point Of View

I was sitting with Caroline in her kitchen and half-heartedly picking at our pancakes. She had called me last night to tell me that Damon was dead and I had gone over to spend the night with her. According to Caroline, Elena was a mess. I wanted desperately to go over to her house but Caroline refused to let me go. She said that Elena was not seeing anybody but Jeremy and even then, it was only because he lived in the same house. I tried calling her but she was not answering. So I called Jeremy and he told me how he had gone to check on Elena and how she had sobbed and wailed upon seeing him.

To be honest, I was actually slightly scared to see Elena. Damon meant as much to her as I did. And even if she refused to admit it, I knew that she secretly had feelings for him. I was afraid to see her grief. However, as her best items, it was my duty to be there for her.

"Caroline, we are her best friends. We have to go to her."

"You didn't see her last night Bonnie. She...she's so broken. It was like when her parents died."

"All the more reason to go. Don't shun her away." I begged.

She sighed and then nodded. We got into her car and drove to see Elena. When we got to her house, Jeremy answered the door.

"Hey guys. Elena's in her room. She's on the phone with Alaric." Jeremy said as he stepped back to let us in.

"How is she?" I asked.

"Not good. She can't stop crying. Alaric's coming over later. He's trying to console her now."

I nodded and the three of us went up to Elena's room. Her door was open and she was staring at the phone in her hand blankly. She looked up when we came in.

"Alaric just put down the phone." She said. Her voice broke and she started to cry again.

Caroline and I hurried towards her and enveloped her in a group hug. It only barely registered at the back of mind that Stefan was not here.

Stefan's Point Of View

Alaric was sitting beside me on the couch facing the fireplace and we each had a glass of Damon's favorite bourbon in our hands. We silently nursed our drinks and dwelled on Damon. Alaric was very upset but he was not really showing it. I didn't blame him. He was of Damon's only friends. Not to mention that they were drinking partners too.

I was hiding from Elena. I could not stand to see her grief. Especially since it was over my 'not so dead' brother. A phone call to Jeremy informed me that she was an absolute wreck. I used the excuse that I needed to deal with my grief by myself when Jeremy asked why I was not with Elena. Alaric had told me that after he went to visit her that it was probably best that I stayed away for a while. He was not supportive of me not being around to comfort my girlfriend but he knew that Elena could not see me right now.

Quite frankly, I think Elena was hiding from me too. She had ignored my texts and calls and I think I knew why. She did not want me to know how much Damon's death had affected her. It was sad to know that she loved him that much. But it also proved to me how necessary sending Damon away was. She would get better. She would grieve for a while but she would soon get over it. And then we could go back to normal.

There was a part of me that felt awful and guilty for sending Damon away like that, for lying and causing Elena and my friends so much grief. I missed my brother. I did. He was good. He was an incredible brother who had proven over and over again that our brotherly bond meant more to him than any other relationship. And I had replayed him by blackmailing him into leaving town because of my petty jealousy. I buried my face in my hands and groaned. What had I done?


	4. The Memorial

Author's Note: I wil never get enough of feeling the thrill every time I post a chapter and I get flooded with emails because you guys love my story so much. THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! Because of the amazing response to the last chapter, I decided to post this chapter slightly earlier than I usually do. I'm going to Manado for 10 days on a vacation in two days. Don't worry, I will be bringing my iPad so i'll still write but I don't know if I will be able too get wi-fi all the time. So, if I post slightly late, do forgive me. I'm also kinda upset because I will miss two episodes of TVD while I'm away. Thankfully they will be there when I get back but I'm still very unhappy... Anyway, I loved writing this chapter and I hope you guys enjoy reading. Please review and continue to read! :)

Chapter 4

Elena's Point Of View

I forced myself to get out of the house today. I needed to see Stefan. I had not seen him at all since the night he came to break the news of Damon's death to me and I had many questions for him.

While I understood that losing a brother was traumatic and that Stefan needed to deal with his grief like I did, I didn't know why he was hiding from me and being slightly shady about Damon's death.

I rang the door bell and Stefan answered.

"Elena. Hi."

"Hey. Can I come in?"

He nodded and stepped back to let me in, we went into the living room and my eyes immediately fixed onto the table behind the couch where Damon always got his alcohol.

"How are you?" I asked as I tore my eyes away from the table.

"Managing I guess. And you?"

"Managing." I echoed.

We sat together on the couch but I noticed that Stefan kept his distance.

"Listen, I know this is hard for you but I have to know. What did you do with his body?" I asked cautiously.

He got up and ran a hand through his hair. "I buried him. I buried him far out of town. If you were expecting a funeral, you should know that's not going to happen."

"I know we can't have a traditional funeral. I just hoped that I could say goodbye." I was losing my confidence. Stefan's sudden anger was piercing.

"Well you can't. I'm sorry but he's been buried and I'm not taking you to him nor am I telling you where it is." He threw back.

I stared at him in shock. No matter how badly he was grieving, there was no need to treat me like this. I didn't do anything!

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I stood up and walked out while fighting tears. I heard Stefan call out to me but I ignored him. I was hurt.

The second I got home, I called, Bonnie, Caroline, Alaric, Matt, Tyler and Jeremy. We may not be able to have a proper funeral but we were going to honor his life no matter what. We had to. He had done so much to save this town and the people in it. He had played a big part in all our lives.

Stefan had been calling and texting me saying that he was sorry and he was just upset about Damon. I was still unhappy about the way he had treated me but I knew that if we were going to have a memorial for Damon, his brother should be there. So I texted him.

_'We are having a memorial for Damon. Outside the school. 7pm. Everyone's coming. If you want to, join us."_

I went out to get sky lanterns for each of us. I planned that we would all say something about Damon and then we would release our lantern into the sky. It would be beautiful.

When I got to the school, most of my friends were already there. Alaric was just arriving too.

Matt and Tyler each took turns hugging me and asking how I was. Stefan was not anywhere in sight and of course, that did not go unnoticed by anyone. I just told them that I had invited him but I did not know if he was going to show or not.

I handed out the lanterns once everyone but Stefan was present. I was quite angry that he had not bothered to show up. This was his brother's memorial and he was hiding away. Especially after everything Damon had done for him.

"So, we are going to pass this lighter around. Each of us will say something about Damon, light their lantern and when everyone has lit their lanterns, we will release them together. Okay?" I instructed.

Everyone nodded and I handed Matt the lighter. "Why don't you go first Matt."

"Um, okay. Damon was a great guy. He was a good brother and and a great friend. May he rest in peace." Matt lit his lantern and handed the lighter to Bonnie.

"Damon always did the very best he could to make sure nobody got hurt even though there was so much going on around Mystic Falls. He protected this town in the best way he knew how." Bonnie said and then passed the lighter to Caroline.

"I was in the house the night Damon died. I knew that Damon forced Elena to go home because he wanted to protect her for the horror of watching him die. Till the very end, he wanted to protect her. That protective quality was admirable of him." Caroline recounted while looking me in the eyes before passing the lighter to Tyler.

I had tears in my eyes and so did Alaric and Caroline.

"I didn't get to experience a lot of the positive stuff about Damon. But I know that he was very protective and cared a lot about his friends. When Caroline was kidnapped and tortured by Jules, Stefan and him were the first to respond even though they knew that getting hurt was a very real possibility. I hope he rests in peace." Tyler gave the lighter to Jeremy.

"Damon came to me the night that Anna, all the other vampires and himself were locked in the basement and set on fire. He told me that Anna had died and he offered to take away the pain. As screwed up as that was, he still cared enough to want to do that for me. I'm grateful for that." Jeremy lowered his gaze and I knew that he was thinking about Anna. He gave Alaric the lighter.

"Damon. Well, Damon was my best friend and my worst enemy. He turned my wife and shrugged it off with humor, he killed me about three times already and he annoyed the hell out of me. But despite all that, he was the best drinking buddy and a great friend. During the sacrifice, Damon tried to protect me by having Bonnie trap me in the burial ground of the witches. I was angry at him for not letting me try to save Jenna but now I see that he was just protecting me from getting hurt or killed. He was a good man." Alaric choked up and hastily lit his lantern and gave the lighter to me.

I wiped my eyes. I was doing this for Damon."Damon was a great friend and brother. He loved all of us even if he could not show it well. I know that he regrets what he did to Vicki and Isobel. He had a good heart and he made sure we all saw that at one point. To me, Damon, was a friend, a protector and someone who when he loved, loved with all his heart. I will never forget the fact that if it were not for him, I would be dead, Stefan would be dead and Bonnie would be dead. I wish I could have been with him during his final moments but even at his deathbed, as Caroline said, he had to protect me. I will always remember and love him." I was silently crying and with a shaking hand, I lit my lantern.

I was just about to release the lantern when I heard a voice behind me.

"Damon was a good brother. I would not be alive if it were not for him." Stefan picked up the lantern on the table that was meant for him and took the lighter from me. He smiled slightly at me before lighting his lantern. Then, we all released them into the sky. I felt Stefan's arm around my waist and I leaned into him as I watched the lanterns. It was a beautiful sight. I hoped we had honored Damon in a way that would have made him happy.

We stared at the lanterns till they had disappeared out of sight. I looked around me, Bonnie was wrapped in Jeremy's arms, Caroline had Tyler's arm around her and Alaric and Matt were sitting on the bench. So much love surrounded me.

Stefan volunteered to drive me home instead of Jeremy and I agreed to go with him.

"Elena, I'm sorry for the way I talked to you earlier. I didn't mean it."

"I know. It's okay." I said softly and then continue, "I missed you."

"I missed you too. We should have leaned on each other during this time. We should not have let his death drive us apart. I'm sorry I allowed that."

"I'm sorry too."

He kissed me before I got out of the car and I knew that we were okay again.

Stefan's Point Of View

I let so guilty for treating Elena the way I did. I was just frustrated that his 'death' affected her so much and I was angry at myself for sending him away and lying about it. I was upset that so many people were affected. I had not thought this through properly.

When Elena told me about the memorial she organized, I did not want to go. However, I knew that if I did not show, it would cause more problems between Elena and I. So I drove to the school and watched my friends from a good distance. I listened to everyone talk about my brother and I almost decided to confess. I decided to join them when I saw Alaric give the lighter to Elena. I'm glad I did because I made up with Elena but the guilt I felt as I watched the lanterns was almost crippling. Here I was honoring my brother's life when he was very much alive. I needed to stop this guilt before it overtook me and I ended up spilling my guts to Elena.

Damon's Point Of View

I drove and drove for days and finally I arrived in New York. I lived here for a few months in 1912. I was here when titanic sank and I was at the docks when the survivors were brought in. That was quite a memory to have. I compelled a landlord to give me an apartment and I walked in silently. I fell into the bed heavily and lay there just thinking about Elena, Stefan and my life in Mystic Falls.


	5. Elena's Hallucinations

Authors's Note: I've changed a bit of the story because of a review that gave me some constructive criticism. Thank you to that person and please continue to review.

Chapter 5

Elena's Point Of View

An entire year has passed since Damon's death. And what an eventful year indeed. Stefan, my friends and I met Klaus's sister, Rebekah. She caused havoc in Mystic Falls and with her came Michael, her vampire hunter father. We managed to kill him but after that we had to deal with Ester. She was the original witch and the reason that Alaric died. Well, she was the reason that the old Alaric died. The one who was kind, protective and a father figure to Jeremy and I. She turned Alaric into this unstoppable vampire hunter who could kill Originals. She also tied his life to mine in the process. We learnt that when you kill an Original, everyone they ever turned from their bloodline would die with them. That was shocking news and we had to protect the originals from Alaric now. Of course, that would be a problem since Alaric could not be killed unless I died. When Alaric set Klaus on fire, Rebekah was outraged and so full of grief. I was driving home to Stefan with Matt when Rebekah caused us to lose control of the truck and to drive off Wickery Bridge. When Stefan showed up, I convinced him to save Matt first instead of me, he agreed.

And that was the biggest thing to happen to me in that whole year. I turned into a vampire. I had suffered a brain hemorrhage the previous night but Meredith had downplayed it to Jeremy and fed me vampire blood without telling me. So, when I died, I had vampire blood in my system. When I woke up, I was in my room with Stefan and I was in transition. Everyone tried to find a way out of this for me because I did not want to become a vampire but we were unsuccessful. Then, Pastor Young got involved. He captured Rebekah, Stefan and I and kept us in cells. I almost died that night but Stefan and Rebekah worked together to kill one of our guards and allowed me to drink and turn completely.

After that, we had the period of time when I could not keep any blood down except when it was straight from the vein. That was the time that I missed Damon the most. I knew that if he were here, I would not be going through this. He always knew how to drink from the vein but not kill the person. I knew he would teach me to do that if he were still here. I could not ask Stefan because he refused to teach me. He believed strongly that the animal diet was best and that I would end up killing someone if I fed from the vein. It was Matt who offered his blood to me and he was the only reason that I had not starved to death yet.

I decided that the best thing right now was to not tell Stefan about Matt and I. He would get so angry at me if he knew that I could not keep down any blood and that I was not telling him. And anyway, Stefan was the happiest I had ever seen him now. He loved that I was a vampire too and everything was going well. I could not damper that for him.

However, everything went sour with the arrival of the vampire hunter, Conner. With his arrival, secrets started to be kept. Stefan was working with Klaus and he lied to me and kept it from me. This started many fights. we argued all the time and about everything. My very first kill was Conner and with his death, it unleashed a whole new set of horrors.

I was hallucinating now. It turned out that Conner was one of the special five vampire hunters that were spelled by a witch. If they were killed, the person would start to experience horrifying hallucinations. I was seeing Conner's ghost, Katherine and even my mother. They were telling me to take my life because I was a monster and I was starting to believe them.

That night, I walked and walked and the next thing I knew, I was dropping my daylight ring over the side of Wickery Bridge with the sun just starting to rise.

Damon's Point Of View

I don't know what made me decide to go back to Mystic Falls. I knew Stefan would not let me stay there but I missed my life there so much. Most of all I missed Elena. I missed her so much and I just wanted to see her again. I decided to go back and see her. I would not let her see me of course but I just needed to make sure she was okay. It had been a whole year since my 'death' and I wanted to make sure that my leaving had been worth something.

I was driving back and I had just entered Mystic Falls when I saw her. She was standing at the edge of Wickery Bridge and she had just thrown something into the water below. I stopped the car and stared at her in confusion. She was talking to herself. She was staring at the sunrise with her eyes closed. What the hell? I slowly got out of the car and walked closer until I could see her clearly but she could not see me. She was still talking to herself and I caught a few snips of what she was saying.

"I am a monster...I deserve to die...I'm sorry..."

Oh God...was a she a vampire? How the hell did that happen? How could Stefan let that happen?! And then the pieces clicked into place. Elena was a vampire. She must have thrown her ring into the water. She was going to let herself burn. She was going to commit suicide. I had to intervene of course. To hell if she saw me. I did not care about that right now. And anyway, where was Stefan when she needed him the most? I approached her cautiously.

"Elena?"

"Damon?"

"Hey. It's me. What are you doing?" I asked. She did not seem very surprised to see me. How odd.

"Don't worry. I'm going to die now. I will not hurt anyone anymore. I will be a ghost that helps Jeremy. Not a monster who hurts him. It will be okay."

Her voice was so calm. It was so dull. That's what scared me the most. What was happening to her?

"Elena? Listen to me. I need to you to come with me. You're going to be okay. I just need to get you inside and then we can talk about this okay?"

"Damon, the sun is almost up. I'm coming. I'll come with you. But the sun needs to rise first." She whispered. Her eyes remained closed.

I was getting even more afraid for her and I snapped. "Dammit Elena!" I raced forward and tried to grab her but she ducked under me and we ended up on opposite sides again.

"You've always been so impatient Damon. I can't come with you till the sun is up silly." She smiled a little at that.

Why on the hell did she think I was dead? What had Stefan told her?

The sun was almost up. I had about a minute to save her. "Elena! Listen to me! I'm not dead! I don't know why you think that I am but Stefan lied. I'm alive. You can't kill yourself because I'm not going to be there. Please. Just please come with me." My voice was saturated with urgency.

And then, all of a sudden, it was like something left her. She opened her eyes and she looked around confused. She looked stunned at where she was. The she looked at me. She had that wary look in her eye. She had barely noticed me when she jerked her head to the horizon, the sun was peeking through and her skin started to burn. She looked at me in fear.

"Damon?" She asked with a shaky voice.

I had to think fast. I quickly grabbed her around the waist and jumped over Wickery Bridge into the water with her in my arms.

Keeping one arm around her, I searched the water for her ring. I quickly found it nestled between weeds and shoved it onto her finger. Then, I swam to the surface and ran with her back home. She was half unconscious as I gently put her into her bed. I tucked her blanket around her and then kissed her on the cheek. I needed to know what had happened to make her want to commit suicide. I needed to know why Stefan had told her I'd died. I jumped out her window and went to find answers.

Stefan's Point Of View

Jeremy and I had just killed Chris. Chris was one of Klaus's hybrids and we found out that Jeremy had to kill a vampire to stop Elena's hallucinations. I had followed him for protection and then watched as he chopped Chris's head off without thinking.

Now, we had to find Elena. I had lost track of her earlier and now I could only pray that she was okay and had not hurt herself. Jeremy, Caroline and I spread out to find her. Jeremy went home, I went to Wickery Bridge and Caroline went to my house.

I got a call from Jeremy to tell me that Elena was at home and safe so I called Caroline and went back to Elena's house. I was surprised to find her asleep in bed. She was tucked in and she looked perfect. She looked nothing like the girl who had a attacked me and who had been suffering from horrifying hallucinations just half an hour ago. What had happened? I sat down at the edge of her bed and waited for her to wake up to get some answers

Caroline's Point Of View

Stefan, Jeremy and I had spread out to look for Elena and I was told to go to Stefan's house to look for her. When I got there, I did not find Elena but someone else. I saw Damon. When I saw him, I screamed. He was dead. Damon was supposed to be dead!

"Caroline. Caroline, calm down please." He begged.

"Are you a...ghost..." My voice was trembling.

"No. It's me. In the flesh."

"But how? You died. I was there. Oh my God. This is not possible. No it's not. Oh God..." I was so scion fused and shocked.

"Caroline. I need you to calm down. Please."

"Don't tell me to calm down! You died! Tyler bit you and you died! And suddenly you show up and tell me to freakin' calm down?!" I screeched.

"Okay, I didn't die. Stefan lied to get me out of town. I left because Stefan wanted to have a proper relationship with Elena. It's screwed up. I know. But Stefan had the cure for he bite and he refused to give it to me unless I promised to leave Mystic Falls. I just wanted to come back to make sure she was okay. I didn't mean for anyone to see me. But then, on my way in, I saw Elena on Wickery Bridge about to commit suicide. I had to save her and I did. Now I just want to see Stefan so I can know what the hell he was thinking when he allowed her to become a vampire and why in the hell she was trying to commit suicide." Just then, my phone started to ring. "You can't tell anyone. Please. Please Caroline. I beg you."

I was so confused and still terrified of him. I didn't know what to think. Certainly it explained Stefan's shady behaviors after Damon's 'death' but I was still so confused. Was this possible? Was this true? Without taking my eyes off of Damon, I reached into my pocket, pulled out my phone and answered it.

"Hello? Okay Stefan... That's great... Yeah I'm okay...yes...got it. Okay Bye."

"Caroline?" He asked.

"Okay. I'll keep quiet about you being here. But you should know that Elena cried for weeks after you supposedly died. She still cries every now and then. We held a memorial service. We mourned you!" I was starting to get angry. Everything we all felt after he 'died' was real and horrible. And now he walks in here and it almost seems like a joke.

"I have to go now. I have to be there for Elena." I told him.

"Okay. And thank you."

I wanted to tell Elena so badly. I wanted so much to tell her so that she could stop being so sad. But I made a promise to Damon I could not break that.


	6. The Break Up

Author's Note: Hi everyone! Welcome to chapter 6! Thank you for the amazing response you gave me for the previous chapter. Please continue to review. I wanted to tell you guys that I missed the last TVD episode and i'll miss the next episode too because I'm in Manado. I'm so sad. I heard that DEX finally happened! YAY! GO DELENA!

(This chapter as well as chapter 5 have been edited and reposted with some adjustments)

Chapter 6

Stefan's Point Of View

When Elena woke up, she was very disorientated.

"Stefan?" She asked.

I took her hand and smiled. "Hey. How do you feel?"

She started down at our joined hands and I started to feel uncomfortable. I pulled away and then asked again. "What happened? Who brought you home?"

"Stefan, I saw Damon. Damon saved me. He brought me home."

Her words sent a jolt through my heart. What was she talking about?

"I think you were hallucinating Elena." I started carefully.

"No. I wasn't. He was there. I could feel him. He jumped into the lake with me when I started to burn in the sun.

"Elena..."

"I'm not crazy Stefan, I swear I saw him today. He talked to me. He saved my life."

"I think today was very traumatic for you and a lot of old memories came back in full force. You should get some more rest." I said slowly.

"You don't believe me? Really? I know I was off the bender today but I know what I saw. I saw Katherine, Conner and my mother but I know they were hallucinations. But Damon... It was Damon. Damon was at Wickery Bridge today in the flesh."

"Damn it Elena! He's dead! He's gone! Just accept it!" I stood up and shouted. I was getting angry.

"People come back from the dead Stefan! You of all people should know that! Don't you remember when the door to the other side was opened?"

"Why can't you just let him go Elena? Why can't you be normal for once? He died! You were supposed to grieve and the let him go! Well it's been a year and here you are still going on about how you miss him and pretending that you can see him!"

Just then, we were interrupted by Jeremy who walked in.

"What's going on here?" He asked.

"Nothing, Jeremy. It's okay." Elena said. I could her it in her voice. She was close to tears.

Jeremy eyed us suspiciously before deciding that I was not going to hurt his sister and then leaving us to work it out.

"Elena. I'm sorry. I just...I just can't do this anymore. I feel like I'm trying my very best but you aren't putting in the same effort. And it's not you fault. You loved Damon and now that he's gone, you're don't know what to feel. I get it. You have no idea how much I get it. I love you and I will always protect you. But I can't compete with my brother. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too. I'm sorry I couldn't love you the way you wanted me to." Her voice broke and tears pooled in her eyes. I couldn't believe it. We were breaking up. We were really breaking up. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Then, I walked out of her room and away from her.

Damon's Point Of View

After the shock of seeing Caroline ebbed away and the realization that my brother had told everyone that I had died sank in, I made myself comfortable to wait for Stefan to get back from Elena's house. I went to my alcohol table and made myself a drink. I was surprised that Stefan had kept this. He did not drink as much as I did.

I was sipping my bourbon and staring into the fire when Stefan came in. He slammed the door hard and walked into the living room.

"What are you doing here Damon?"

I slowly got up. "I came back to see Elena. I wanted to make sure she was okay. She was not supposed to see me. But you know what else was not supposed to happen? She was not supposed to be a vampire! I was not supposed to come back and find her standing on Wickery bridge waiting for the sun to come up so that she could burn herself to death! What the hell did you do to her Stefan?! I only left because I knew she was safe with you here. I come back and this is what I find? Not to mention that you told her and everyone else that I died! How could you? That was not part of the deal!" I got angrier and angrier as I ranted to Stefan.

"Look, the attempted suicide was out of my hands. She killed a vampire hunter and she was having hallucinations. I was helping Jeremy to stop them. And about her becoming a vampire, I could only save one person and she refused to let me help her till I helped Matt. That was the biggest mistake of my life and I will always regret it but I can't do anything about it now. I had to tell her that you had died. She would never have believed it otherwise! It had to be done! And if you're so good at taking care of her, go ahead! Stay here if you want. Let everyone I love call me a liar and a horrible brother. Go right ahead!" He shouted back.

"So you're angry at me? You're the one who blackmailed me in the first place, Stefan. I didn't want to leave. I never wanted to leave!"

"We'll you're back now and you can do whatever you want. Elena and I broke up today." He admitted.

"Oh..." I was shocked. They really broke up? Why?

"Why? What happened?" I asked.

"She never got over you. She is still in love with you and she was in the relationship half-heartedly. I couldn't do it anymore."

"I'm sorry." I replied sincerely.

"Let's not pretend that this isn't the best day of your life." He hissed back at me before walking off.

This was a new side of Stefan. I'd seen him at both extremes but never in the middle. I knew that I was going to stay now and I would need to see Elena soon to tell her what had happened and to apologize but I was not sure how and when. She was most likely distraught by the breakup so I wanted to give her some time and space. But at the same time, I was really anxious to see her again.

I decided to call Caroline. I told Caroline about what had happened here and about the breakup. She told me she was at Elena's house with Bonnie to help her to cope.

"So when's the best time to see her?" I asked.

"Well, you should give her time to work though her feelings about Stefan first. If you want, you could come to the Miss Mystic Falls dance. It's next Saturday and all of us will be there including Elena. Telling her in a public place will force her to keep her emotions in check. At least she might save the slap for when you're in private." She said with a giggle.

"Whatever Caroline. Okay. I'll be there. Thanks a lot."

"No problem."

"By the way, how is Elena doing?"

"She's upset naturally but she'll get over it. It wasn't much of a surprise. They've been fighting a lot lately." She admitted.

"I wish I could be there for her."

"You're doing the right thing by staying away now. She's got enough to deal with without having to find out that you were never dead."

"I guess so."

"By the way, did I ever tell you how glad I am that you're still alive?" She asked.

"No. And thank you." I smiled. I was glad that I was missed


	7. Miss Mystic Falls

**Authors's Note: Hi guys, welcome to chapter 7! I absolutely adore this chapter and I hope you guys love it too. Again, please keep in mind that I'm still in Manado so I have yet to watch episode 7. I don't know what happens besides DEX. Anyway, I just went snorkeling and saw 6 sea turtles! Yay! Please continue to review. I love you all!**

**(Gentle reminder, chapters 5 & 6 have been edited slightly and reposted)**

Chapter 7

Elena's Point Of View

It was the day of the Miss Mystic Falls dance and because I was one of the candidates last year, I had to be present today. I would have gladly skipped it by saying i was unwell because of recent events but Caroline forced me to go. I was supposed to be here with Stefan but because of the breakup, I was left without a date. I had tried to get Matt to be my date but Caroline was acting strange and wouldn't allow me to do that. I didn't know what was up with her but now I had nobody to dance with me and I was going to be the odd one who had to settle for one of the men in the crowd. Thanks a lot Caroline Forbes.

I arrived at the event with Caroline and Bonnie. We each got a glass of champagne and walked about mingling with people. I was still feeling quite out of it but Caroline and Bonnie forced me to stuck it up and forget my problems at least for today. Bonnie saw a friend of her father's and went to say hi so Caroline and I were left to ourselves.

If I thought Caroline was acting strange all week, it was nothing compared to how she was acting today. She was sticking close to my side and she seemed very distracted. I tried asking her what the matter was twice but she shrugged it off and said she was just nervous for her spotlight dance later on. I rolled my eyes at her and continued tagging along behind her like some lost puppy. And that's when I saw him.

He was wearing a suit and he had his hands shoved in his pockets. I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Caroline...?" I asked uncertainly.

She gasped softly and looked around.

"I think I'm hallucinating again Caroline..." I said slowly.

Her face broke out into a radiant smile and she grabbed my hand. "No you're not. C'mon." She dragged me forward towards Damon.

This was not possible. Damon was dead. I was there. He died. This was not happening. But then again, I thought I saw him at the bridge last week. I had been so sure it was him but Stefan had challenged me and made me question what I had seen. Caroline stopped again and looked me in the eye.

"Whatever happens, remember that he has been here for a week and has been giving you space because of the breakup. He's been anxious to let you know that he's here so please don't get angry. It's not his fault okay?"

"Caroline, what the hell is going on?" I asked uncertainly. I could not take my eyes off Damon.

Caroline did not answer me however. She just let go of my hand and walked off. I was left with Damon. I was so scared. So confused.

"Elena?" Damon asked as he cautiously approached me.

"This is not happening. You're dead. This isn't happening. Oh god..." I muttered as I took a step back from him. I was grateful that we were in a reasonably secluded area of the party.

"Elena, please let me explain. Don't be afraid." He pleaded.

The next thing I knew, the whole story came out. The cure, Stefan blackmailing Damon, Damon going to Chicago and then the world, wanting to come back to check on me, finding me on the bridge, saving my life, waiting for Stefan to find out what had happened, finding out about the breakup, deciding to stay and then calling Caroline to find out the best time to show me that he was alive and not a hallucination.

I stumbled back another step. "This isn't possible..." I mumbled. However, the more rational part of me said that it may complete sense. I was not there when Damon supposedly died. Stefan's shady behavior and his anger every time I brought him up. Hiding away from me, getting angry when I insisted I saw Damon at the bridge...it all made sense now.

"Elena...please. Don't be angry at me. I didn't want this. I didn't want to leave you like that."

"I'm not angry at you. I'm not. I'm angry at Stefan...How is this happening? Oh God...you're alive...you're here. Damon you're here!" I cried before throwing myself at him. I felt him wrap his arms around my waist and hug me hard. I was crying now as I clung to him like a lifeline. The reality that my Damon was not dead hit me square in the chest.

"Shhh...I'm here...I'm here. I'm so sorry. I'm here now." He gently soothed.

I cried into his neck and then I shifted my head such that I could press my lips to his jawline. He just hugged me harder.

"I missed you. I missed you so much Damon. It was weeks before I could stop crying." I whimpered.

"I know. I know. I'm so sorry to have put you through this. So sorry."

I don't know how it happened but he gently led us both to the bench and pulled me down on his lap. I was still wrapped in his arms. They felt like home. As my sobs started to ebb away, I rested my head on his chest and he started to rub circles on my arms.

"I don't understand. Why? Why would you leave me that? I thought I meant more to you than Stefan's blackmailing!" I sobbed.

"You do. You do mean more to me and I'm so sorry. I'm sorry that I didn't think. I'm sorry. I didn't know what else to do."

"You could have stayed! You could have promised Stefan you'll leave, got the cure and then stayed! You could have not left me like that. Now I don't even know how to feel..."

"It's okay. It's going to be okay. I'm going to stay here. I'll be here for you. I promise. I promise to never leave you again." He murmured in my ear.

"I love you Damon." I whispered.

"I love you too sunshine." He replied as he gently kissed the top of my head.

Just then, we were interrupted by Caroline.

"I am so sorry to interrupt but Elena, the dance is starting in ten minutes and we need to get ready." She said uncertainly.

I sat up, moved so that I was sitting next to him instead of his lap and wiped my eyes. "Okay. Thanks Caroline." I took a deep breath to compose myself and then looked at Damon with a wide smile. "Damon, would you dance with me?"

His smile lit up his whole face. He got up and held out a hand for me. "I would be honored Miss Gilbert."

I took his hand and together we walked to the dance floor. Tyler was waiting for Caroline there and his eyes widened in complete shock when he saw me walk in on Damon's arm. I smiled reassuringly at him and Caroline whispered something in his ear. He relaxed slightly as he took Caroline by the hand and led her to the dance floor.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Bonnie standing with the crowd. Jeremy was standing next to her and I could see that they were sharing similar shocked expressions.

Damon pulled my focus back to him when he walked me out to the dance floor and spun me around once before waltzing with me. We stared into each other's eyes as we danced and I was the happiest I could ever remember being in a very very long time.

When the first song was over, other couples started to drift onto the dance floor as well and soon we were surrounded my other couples. I saw Jeremy and Bonnie dancing together and that's when I saw Klaus. He was in a suit and he was taking Caroline's hand and dancing with her and Tyler moved to stand with the people that were watching. Briefly I wondered what Caroline was doing messing around with Klaus and Tyler. I decided that I would talk to her about it later. Right now, I could only focus on one thing. And that was the fact that I was in Damon's arms.

Damon's Point Of View

It turned out that I was worried about nothing. Elena was not angry at me at all. In fact, she had thrown herself at me and then asked me to be her partner in the Miss Mystic Falls dance. It could not have gone better.

I was so happy. I had almost forgotten how Elena's hugs felt and how amazing it was to dance with her. Of course, I couldn't let myself be completely at ease with how things were playing out. She was angry at Stefan. As angry as I was with my brother, I could not let her think that it was completely his fault. Well, it was completely his fault but she didn't have to know that. They had just broken up a week ago and I knew that she was upset with him about it. If she thought that he was the one who had decided to tell her that I had died instead of just left, there would be hell to pay. She would never forgive him.


	8. Overwhelmed

**Authors's Note: Hi guys, thank you for the wonderful response for chapter 7. I love all my readers so much. You guys motivate me. Just an update on my life, I've left the island and now I'm staying on a mountain about 800 feet Osborne sea level. I'm 10km away from the very active volcano, Mount Lokon. Two days ago, I witnessed it erupt. It was AMAZING! there was only ash, sand and smoke. No lava but it was really cool and the first time I've seen something like that. Then, yesterday, I went to see the crater of the dormant volcano Mahawu. It was spectacular. Then, I had lunch in the crater of a HUGE volcano that erupted a million years ago and then the crater filled to form a lake. It was great but I can't wait to get home to watch the latest two TVD episodes.**

**Anyway, please continue to read and review. And now, I present to you, CHAPTER 8!**

Chapter 8

Stefan's Point Of View

Damon had blew in like an unwanted gust of wind. Well, unwanted to me anyway. Elena was drooling all over him. I had gone to the Miss Mystic Falls dance to apologize to Elena for being a ass to her about the breakup and I had seen them both dancing together. I had to admit, I was jealous. She never looked at me like she looked at Damon. To her, Damon was like the sun after being trapped in a cave for months. I had not seen her so happy since Damon left. I wanted to tell him to get the hell away from Mystic Falls but I couldn't do it. I already felt guilty enough to track him down and drag him back home when he was gone. I had no reason to allow myself that guilt anymore.

Not that it would ever be erased. Once Elena heard about what I had done, she would never forgive me. She would hate me. She would make sure that I remained guilty for a very long time. I had not seen or spoken to Elena since the breakup but I know that Damon had been hiding from her ever since I told him that we were done. I guessed that Damon had decided to reveal himself to her at the dance. How poetic.

As angry as I was at Damon for coming in and screwing everything up, I had to be fair. My relationship was already going downhill with Elena. Because of Conner and the secrets, Elena and I had been fighting more. Also, as much as I hated to admit it, Elena was in love with Damon. That's why she could not let him go. That's why she became a shell of her former self when he left. And honestly, that was why I had decided to tell her that Damon had died instead of just left. She would never have accepted it any other way. She would have wanted to find him. To track him down. It was too risky. It just had to be done.

Elena's Point Of View

I had just arrived at Damon and Stefan's house. I needed to talk to Stefan. I still couldn't believe that he would lie to me and blackmail Damon like that just to keep us apart so that Stefan and I could have a proper relationship. I walked to the door and rang the bell incessantly. Damon answered the door and I pushed past him and went into the house.

"Well good morning to you little Miss I'm on a mission." Damon greeted me with a smile.

"Not now Damon. I need to talk to Stefan"

He grabbed my arm then and turned serious. "Elena, it's not completely his fault. If you want somebody to mad at, be mad at me. I was the one who left. I could have chosen to stay."

"Let go of me Damon. It's not your fault and you know it. Stop protecting him!" I tried to yank my arm out of his grip but Damon was persistent.

Just then, Stefan appeared at the top of the stairs."What's going on?"

"Stefan. Good. I need to talk to you." I said.

Stefan sighed before he indicated that I should follow him.

I tried to pull my arm free from Damon again but he held on and pulled me closer to him. "This was not all Stefan's fault Elena. He did what he thought was right at that time to protect his relationship with you. Remember that before you say what you need to." He hissed in my ear before releasing me and walking off.

I was fazed by what Damon had said and his reaction but I could not do anything if he wanted to protect Stefan even after everything that had happened. I went up to Stefan's room where he was waiting for me. He had his back to me but I knew that he knew I was there.

"How could you Stefan? How could you do that to Damon? To me? Why? You didn't even gain very much. You were so full of guilt. We've broken up. What did you gain?"

"It's a mistake that I will always regret Elena. I'm sorry." He began as he turned around.

"Is that all you have to say?"

"What do you want me to say Elena? I was losing you to him! I had no choice! If I lost you, who else would I have? Who else would I have to live for?"

"What are you talking about? You have me Stefan! You had me the whole time! I loved you! You were never going to lose me. I had mutual feelings for Damon! That's all! I loved YOU! Not him! At least not till now." I shouted back.

He cleared the space between us in two strides and took my face in his hands. For a second, I had a flash of fear. "After everything we've been through, I think you can admit it. I think you can admit that you had feelings for him back then and now, your feelings for him have only grown stronger."

I jerked my head out of his grasp and looked at him coldly. "What did that matter? I committed myself to you! It was you and I knew that it always would be you. You had me. You did. There was no need for you to be jealous but you were. And that ruined everything."

"Why don't you just go Elena. Just get out of here. I can't do this anymore." He said as he turned away from me.

"Be a man Stefan! Accept your mistakes for God's sake! You owe everyone an apology. Especially Damon."

Stefan refused to turn around so I spun around and stormed out of the room. I had was just about to leave when I saw Damon.

"Elena..."

I don't know why, but seeing him was too much. I burst into tears immediately. Damon moved to try to comfort me but I ran out of the house and to my car. I couldn't do it. This was too much. Everything was so overwhelming. Damon was suddenly not dead. Stefan and I were broken up. Stefan lied. Damon was here. I couldn't handle it anymore.

I drove and drove. My tears blurred my vision and I was gasping hard. In my anger and frustration, I pressed down hard on the accelerator. I was speeding. I was flying. I was leaving my problems behind. Just then, out of the blue, a deer materialized out of nowhere. I screamed as I swerved to avoid it and the next thing I knew, my car was haphazardly at the side of the road and a tree had completely crushed the side of the car I was in. My head hit the steering wheel with a resounding thunk. I couldn't move. I was trapped in the car and I was so scared and so shocked. I tried to move but my seatbelt was keeping me prisoner in my seat. I could feel my car door pressing painfully into my side. If I were still human, I would defiantly be dead.

I tried to use my vampire strength to yank the seatbelt out but the metal had bent over it making it very hard to pull free by myself. After a few unsuccessful pulls, I let out a deep breath and let my head fall back against the seat. When the car had crashed, I had initially been too shocked to even cry but now I let the tears return. What was I going to do? I was too distraught to free myself so I just sat there. Briefly I wondered if my phone had survived the crash. I could call for help. But I was in too much pain to move. The metal had pierced my side now and I had forced myself to clamp my teeth together to keep from screaming out.

I took a few deep breaths and then held my breath as I quickly twisted so that I could stretch the fingers on my left hand down and towards my pocket, I struggled to pull my phone out and the second I got it, I let out a scream. I needed to get the metal out of my side in order to heal but I couldn't reach it without ripping another muscle on another shard of metal. Once I had calmed down, I quickly pulled Damon's number up on my phone and called him.

"Elena? Where are you? I came to your house to see if you were okay after this morning but you weren't there."

"Damon...Damon I'm hurt. I crashed my car. I can't get out. The metal... I don't know what to do. Help me. Please." I cried into the phone.

"Oh God Elena. Where are you?" He asked quickly springing into action. I could hear him coming out of the house and getting into his car.

I told him the street I was on and he told me to keep calm and hang on. He was on the way. I let myself fall back against the seat again and then waited for Damon. I was crying hard and couldn't stop. This time, it was because of the physical pain I was in and how I couldn't get free myself.

A few minutes later, I picked up the sound of a car screeching to a halt behind my wrecked car. I heard him move some metal and then call out.

"Elena?"

I saw him at just that moment. I could see the panic and stress etched on his face. I must look worse than I thought. He tried to smile at me to reassure me.

"Damon, I can't get out. It hurts. I don't...it hurts..." I sobbed.

"Hey, hey, shhh. It's okay. It's going to be okay. I'm going to get you out okay?"

I nodded slowly.

"Good. Okay." As he said that he yanked the door off the passengers side and carefully crawled in.

"Do you realize this is the second time I've had to save you from a car crash?" He asked as he tried to make conversation to distract me from the pain.

I could only cry harder as I thought about how amazing Damon was to have dropped everything to come and help me.

"It should be illegal for you to drive. Are you sure you weren't drinking?" He joked half-heartedly. "You know, it takes a really skilled vampire to crash a car even with heightened senses. How did you ever manage to learn how to do that?" As he spoke, he pushed the metal back so that the seatbelt was free and then yanked it out so I was no longer held down.

He then, crawled back out of the car and went around to the front. "Watch out Elena!" He called. I had just enough time to tuck my head into my chest and close my eyes before Damon smashed the front screen window in.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah. But the metal..." I trailed off.

"Don't worry, I'm on it." He replied as he climbed onto the hood of the car and reached into me. He got hold of the metal with one hand and kept another hand on my shoulder.

"Okay, I need you to look at me. Keep your eyes on me. It might hurt but i'll make it quick okay?" He tried to reassure me as he kept his eyes on me. I nodded and he smiled slightly to calm me. "1...2...3!" He yanked the metal out of my side and held me down with the other hand. I screamed as I felt it leave me but I was so grateful to finally have it out.

"Okay. It's out. You'll heal really fast now. It's okay. It's okay. You're okay." He chanted as he tossed the metal piece away.

He then reached down and taking both of my arms, he carefully guided me out of the car by the front. Once I cleared the car, he lifted me into his arms bridal style and jumped off the car. He sat down with me and I found myself on his lap for the second time. He hugged me close and I laid my head on his chest. He waited till my breathing had return to a normal rate before gently pulling back slightly so that he could reach down and feel my wound.

"It's healed Elena." He whispered.

I couldn't reply. His hand on my waist was on fire. I could feel the warmth traveling all over my body. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"C'mon, let's get you home." He said quietly as he lifted me and brought me to his car. He buckled me in but when he tried to move away, I refused to let go of his hand.

"Elena, I need that hand to drive." He smiled. I sighed and released him. I heard him chuckle softly and then stroke my cheek before shutting the door, getting into the driver's seat and driving me home.

When we reached my house, he helped me from the car and brought me up to my room with an arm around my waist. I was physically completely okay and we both knew it. But we just couldn't keep our hands off each other for some reason.

Damon tucked me into bed and kissed me on the forehead. He smiled at me and then turned to leave but I grabbed his hand again.

"Damon, you saved me. Thank you." I said sincerely.

"Well I wasn't going to leave you there after you called me going crazy like that." He joked.

"I don't just mean today. I mean on the bridge too."

He moved and sat on the edge of my bed. "Well, you know what they say about teen suicide. Don't do it." He said mock sternly.

I looked down at our entwined hands and smiled. I had missed Damon's humor. "You're my knight in shining armor." I whispered.

I felt Damon stiffen slightly. "And where does that leave Stefan?" He asked.

"In my black book." I replied crudely.

"You can't hate him forever Elena. He still loves you."

"He hurt me Damon. He betrayed you! These kind of things don't get forgotten so easily."

"I understand that. But please think about forgiving him. He did it with the right intentions."

I closed my eyes and murmured, "Fine. But don't expect it to be anytime soon."

"Trust me, I didn't." He laughed as he got up and kissed my hand. "I'll see you tomorrow sunshine."

"See you tomorrow Damon..." I whispered back.


	9. Alaric

Author's Note: Hi guys, I'm back I'm Manado and I've caught up with the happenings of Mystic Falls. Now I'm anxiously waiting to see who will die in the mid-season finale A I'm sure many of you are.

Anyway, chapters might take slightly longer to be posted now because I can no longer kick back on a deck chair on the beach and write the day away. Thank you for the support. Please continue to review and tell me how you like the story and constructive criticism is always most welcome. Thanks for reading!

Chapter 9

Elena's Point Of View

The next day, I woke up to my phone ringing. I groaned as I stretched to get it. It was Damon.

"Hi Damon." I said as I flopped back against my pillows.

"Good morning Elena. You're still in bed?"

"It's 6am Damon. Of course I'm still in bed."

"Well lazy bones, I have a question for you. I've seen everybody so far but I've yet to see Alaric. Where is that badass vamp killer? Was he overcome with grief and skipped town? I'll hunt that bastard down if I have to." He said. He was slightly distracted. I could hear it in his voice.

I sat up. I had not realized that Damon did not know about Alaric. How was I going to tell him? Alaric and him were close friends. "Damon...I..."

"Elena, your brain is so sluggish at 6am. I've been up since 5am lifting weights. C'mon girl! Rise and shine!" He cried playfully into the phone.

"Damon, why don't you come over. I have to show you something." I said as I closed my eyes and rubbed my temple.

"You couldn't take being away from me for a night could you? I know, I know. I'm irresistible." He said cockily.

"Just shut up Damon and get your ass over here." I snapped.

"Ohh feisty! I like that. I'll see you in a bit." He said as he hung up.

I groaned as I stretched. I had no idea how Damon was going to react about Alaric's death and my part in it. I quickly threw on some clothes, washed up and grabbed an apple for breakfast.

I heard a quick knock at the door and then Damon walked in. Of course. He never waited to be invited in.

"An apple a day keeps the vampires at bay." He recited as he spotted my apple.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Shut up and let's go." I said.

We went out to his car and Damon got into the driver's seat.

"Where to, Buffy?" He asked cheerfully.

I hated to crush his spirit. He was so happy and I had to be the one to tell him that his best friend was dead. He began to drive out into the road. "Um...Mystic Falls Cemetery." I whispered.

Damon braked hard and I jerked forward in my seat. "Excuse me?" He asked, shocked.

I turned in my seat so I could face him. "I'm so sorry Damon. Alaric's dead." I then proceeded to tell him about how Alaric was turned into a vampire and made into an vampire hunter that would kill the originals and end the vampire race. I told him bout how my life was linked to Alaric's and how when Matt and I went over Wickery Bridge and I died, so did he.

Damon slumped down in his seat. "I should have been here. It's all my fault. I could have saved you. I could have saved him. It's my fault."

"Damon. Listen to me. It's not your fault. You couldn't have done anything other than be an observer. Look, we'll go to his grave together. You can say goodbye. Okay?"

He nodded numbly and we both got out of the car and switched places so I could drive.

"Are you sure you won't wrap my car around a tree?" He asked flatly.

"Very funny." I said humorlessly.

We drove to the cemetery and went to Alaric's grave. We stood in front of it together and I wrapped my arm around his waist to comfort him.

"How did he react when he thought I was dead?" He asked me suddenly.

"He was very upset. He drank more than usual. He was a wreck Damon. He missed you so much." I told him honestly.

He nodded silently. "Elena, could you give me a minute?"

"Sure." I said softly. "I'll wait in the car. Take your time."

I was surprised at Damon's show of emotions. He usually kept that under wraps. I trudged through the weeds but stopped as I saw the grave of my parents, Jenna and John nearby. I walked up to their grave and sat in front of them.

"Hi." I said softly. "I've missed you guys. It's lonely in the house with just Jeremy and I." I could feel a lump in my throat. "I think about you guys everyday. I'm so sorry I've become what I am. I never wanted this." The tears started to fall. I wiped them with my sleeve but more followed.

Just then, I felt someone sit down next to me. "Do you remember that before the ritual with Klaus, I fed you my blood so you wouldn't die? So that you would come back as a vampire?"Damon asked.

"Of course. I was so mad at you." I laughed half-heartedly.

"Well, you should know that I never wanted this for you. I may have back then but it was for selfish reasons. Now, I would give up my life if it meant you could be human again."

"I wouldn't let you." I whispered.

"I thought you hated being a vampire?"

"I do. But not enough to let you die."

He smiled slightly. "Let's go home." He got up and dusted off his jeans before offering a hand to help me up.

I accepted it gladly and we walked hand in hand back to Damon car.

Damon's Point Of View

Today Elena told me that my best friend, Alaric, was dead. I was shocked. No matter what, Alaric had always seemed to bounce right back. I never worried much for him because he was so good at looking out for himself. It was horrible to learn about his spiral down because of his ring and then his dramatic death. I myself had killed him about three times already. Once was even just because I was annoyed at the situation. He had always come back to life. He was always okay. He always forgave me.  
Today was also the first time I had gotten to hear the full story about Elena's death. I was already angry at my brother for letting Elena die and become a vampire but when I heard that he had saved Matt over her, I was boiling with rage. I didn't know who I was more angry at. Stefan or myself.

On one hand, I was angry that I had trusted Stefan to protect Elena when I had left and he had failed. Especially over something that could have prevented. But on the other hand, I was furious at myself. If I had been here, Elena and Alaric would still be alive. I would never have saved that Donovan kid over my precious Elena. Never in a million years. Even if she hated me for the rest of her life for not listening to her, at least she would have been alive. I would have saved her in a heartbeat.

I remembered how we had always found a loophole for everything that was thrown out way in the past and I mentally kicked myself because I knew that had I been here, I would have been able to contribute to finding a loop for Alaric. I could have saved him. He could be alive. But I had left. I had left Alaric and I had left her. I don't think I could ever forgive myself for that. For not being here when the people I loved the most needed me.

Elena and I went to the cemetery together and I had asked Elena to give me some alone time with Alaric. When she was gone, I sat down next to his grave and talked to him.

"Hey buddy. It's good to see you again pal. I just wish you weren't underground.". I sighed as I reached up to brush some leaves off his grave. "So much has happened. I don't know if you ever will forgive me for leaving. I know I can't. I'm sorry I couldn't protect Elena from becoming a vampire but Alaric, I promise you, I will take care of her. I will stay here and no matter what happens, I will always be here to look after her. I know that's what you would have wanted."

Tears were filling my eyes so I quickly blinked them away, got up and went to find Elena.


	10. The Drinking Party

**Author's Note: Hi everyone! Welcome back for chapter 10! Wow! Chapter 10. That's a small milestone. Anyway, my 16th birthday is on the 23rd of December and I'm so excited! My parents ordered a replica of Elena's vervain necklace and the bracelet that Klaus gave Caroline for me. It has yet to arrive and I'm praying that it will get here before my birthday. **

**Enjoy and please review. I want to know what you think. Recently a reader sent in a review saying that they wanted to see Caroline go postal on Stefan and I listened. I do read and listen to constructive criticism and ideas. So please continue to give them. I really appreciate every single one of you. **

Chapter 10

Elena's Point Of View

Caroline, Bonnie and I were in the car together. We were blasting music and heading to Stefan and Damon's house. Damon had said that Stefan would be out so we were going to hang out there for a while and then order pizza in. Today was supposed to be an all-girls thing but we had all felt sorry for Damon. He had just found out that his best friend was dead and he had no one to spend time with but me. So we brought the party to him instead. I decided to think of it as killing two birds with one stone. I got to hang out with my girlfriends and Damon was not left alone.

We arrived and parked in the driveway. We walked up to the door laughing together like we were drunk. We rang the bell and immediately lost our high as Stefan answered the door.

"Stefan? I'm...I'm sorry. Damon said you were not going to be home." I did my best to not say it like an accusation. This was his house too after all.

"Yeah, I'm heading out in a bit. Come in. Damon's upstairs. He should be down soon." Stefan said without looking at me. He stepped back to let us in.

As we walked past him into the house, Caroline spoke, "Are you sure he's upstairs? Or have you sent him away again?" She jeered.

"Caroline!" I admonished.

"No Elena. He should hear this. Because he's an absolute jerk. Stefan, you've been playing us all for fools this whole time. I don't know what Elena said to you but whatever it was, she was being nice. You should know that really, we all just want you to leave town and to never come back."

"Caroline! Stop it!" Bonnie said urgently as she touched her arm.

"Calm down Caroline." I said as I tried to pull her further into the house and away from Stefan.

However, Caroline wasn't done with him. She pulled her arm out of my grasp and stood her ground. "If you were really sorry about what you did, you would get the hell out of town. Get out of here so we don't have to look at you and be reminded of how you tricked us. So we don't have to remember how much Elena cried, how she was never herself again, how we held a memorial for Damon and how you showed up pretending that he was dead when you knew better."

"What the hell is going on?" Damon was suddenly at the top of the stairs.

"Nothing." I said quickly before I firmly took Caroline's arm and pulled her away from Stefan.

"Could you give me a minute?" I asked Bonnie and Damon.

Bonnie smiled reassuringly and went to calm Caroline down. Damon was more persistent and it took some convincing to get him out of the room. When I was alone with Stefan, I began to talk.

"Stefan, I'm sorry about Caroline. I didn't put her up to it if that's what you were thinking..."

Stefan cut me off, "Don't apologize. I deserved it. What she said was true." He then walked up to me and took both my hands in his. "Elena, I've been seriously considering leaving town. If you want me to go, I'll go. Just say the word. I'll do it. Without hesitation."

I pulled my hands out of his slowly. "Stefan, Mystic Falls is your home. I'm not going to tell you to leave your home. I'm angry at you and disappointed. But not enough to send you away like that. I'm not you." I finished softly as I walked away from him and towards my friends.

"Elena." He called out. "I didn't do this to hurt you. I did this for us. I know that's hard to believe but I did it for the right reasons. That night, when I came to give you the news and you broke down, I realized that I was wrong and that I had made an irreversible mistake. I wanted to take it back. I wanted to find Damon and bring him home. But it was too late. The damage had been done."

"Well maybe you should have thought about what you were doing instead of being so impulsive. Damon was never a threat to us. At least not in the past." I said without turning around.

This time, when I walked away from Stefan, he did not try to stop me.

Damon's Point Of View

From the living room, I could hear every word of what Elena and Stefan were saying.

"Damon was never a threat to us. At least not in the past." I heard her say.

What did that mean? I knew that ever since I had returned, she had been spending more time with me, calling me when she needed help and basically treating me like I was her best male friend from kindergarten. She had not mentioned going forward in our relationship but her body language was way ahead of her. I wondered if she was aware of that.

I was interrupted from my inner monologue by Elena walking into the living room. She looked emotionally beaten.

"Um...where's Caroline and Bonnie?" She asked hesitantly without looking up at me.

"Downstairs. Getting alcohol from the cellar." I replied. I was just as hesitant.

I heard the door slam and I knew that Stefan had left. I had no doubt that Elena had heard the door too.

"I'll go help them." She said as she walked toward the stairs. Just then, Caroline and Bonnie walked up with their arms full of bottles of wine and tequila. They took one look at Elena and quickly dropped the bottles on the couch and went to her.

"Don't let anything that ass says affect you. He's just a douche okay?" Caroline said as she hugged Elena tightly. I stood off at the corner watching the scene unfold before me.

"If you're not up to partying, we can do this another day." Bonnie offered.

Elena wiped a tear from her eye before responding, "No. I'm fine. It's okay. C'mon. Lets party. I need a distraction" She said as she forced a smile.

She still refused to look at me as she went over to the couch and picked up a bottle of champagne and popped the cork.

Bonnie, Caroline and I cautiously approached Elena and slowly we began to get into the mood as I put on some loud dance music and we began to lose our sobriety. I couldn't help but silently observe Elena though. She was drinking in sips only and laughing but every now and then, I'd catch her staring into the fire or just sitting on the couch playing with an empty wine bottle absently.

We eventually ran out of alcohol though and Elena volunteered to go down to the cellar to get more.

"I'll go with you." I said as I handed Bonnie the remains of my bottle of tequila and followed Elena.

We went down together but the only thing she said to me was to ask if I wanted more wine or bourbon. I sighed. "Elena. Stop ignoring me."

"I'm not ignoring you. I'm partying with you."

"You know what I mean."

"Okay, so my conversation with Stefan threw me off. I'm not that in the mood for socializing anymore. Forgive me." She said nonchalantly.

"You and I know that's not the reason why you won't even look at me." I called her out.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before pivoting to face me. "I'm just finding it hard to adjust to all this. It's a lot to take in. And suddenly Stefan is talking about leaving and I'm just so confused because ever since you came back, everything's so different!"

"And does this difference include different feelings for me?"

"I...I don't know."  
"Elena, I don't want to be strung along. Right now you're sending me mixed signals. It's like, one day you say you love me and that I'm you're knight in shining armor, and the next day, you won't even look at me. You're treating me like a male best friend. Like Matt. Calling me when you need help, saying you love me but not in the romantic way, allowing to comfort you but pulling back when things go past the friendship boundary. Don't get me wrong, I love that I'm the first person you call when you need help. I'm happy that you love me. I'm relieved that you still let me comfort you and dance with you. I do. But I need to know if we will ever have a future so I can know not to get my expectations up."

"Damon...I..."

We were interrupted by a shout from upstairs

"ARE YOU WAITING FOR THE WINE TO AGE OR SOMETHING?! IM GETTING LESS SOBER UP HERE!" Caroline yelled.

"Um...Damon, can we talk about this later today. Come to my house this evening?" She was practically begging.

I nodded and walked past her to get some of the alcohol bottles. "Sure."

We partied for a few more hours and finally, Caroline passed out on the couch. Bonnie was very close to passing out too but she needed to get home. She still didn't trust me enough to fall asleep here even if she was that drunk.

Since Elena's car was still being fixed up and I was not going to let her get behind the wheel anyway, I drove Bonnie and Elena home. Bonnie was so out of it that I had to walk her into the house and make sure she was laying safely on the couch before I left.

Elena on the other hand was not as drunk. When we got to her house, she managed to get in by herself and she made coffee for us both. Very strong coffee. We sat together on the couch, silently sipping our drinks and slowly regaining some sort of sobriety.

Out of the blue, Elena stated"Damon, you should know that...that ever since you came back, my feelings for you have changed. I feel happier than I've ever been when I'm with you but I'm also scared. I'm scared because suddenly I think I'm in love with you but then I look at Stefan and no matter what he did, I can't do this to him and..."

I cut her off by taking her face in my hands and planting a kiss on her lips. She was startled at first but then slowly relaxed and got into the kiss. When we pulled back, Elena's face was flushed and we were both breathing harder than usual.

"How did that feel?" I asked her softly.

"Good. Amazing." She choked out.

"Then it's right. Before I left, it was never the right time. You were in love with both of us even if you refused to admit it. But you were Stefan's girl. Now, if I can kiss you and say that it was good and amazing, then you know it's time to move on. It's never been right before but it's right now."

"Damon...I just broke up with Stefan. If we start...going out, it would be like a slap in his face." She murmured.

"Since when did you care about that?"

"I just don't want to pick one of you. Because I know that if I do, I'll lose the other one. I've already lost so much. I'm angry at Stefan but I'm a vampire now. I know that one day I will find it in me to forgive him. Even if it takes centuries. And I don't know what I would do if he left or if you left again. I love you both."

"I promise you that I will not leave you. I will always be here protecting you. Even if you don't pick me."

"Listen, I need some time. Please. I'm begging you. I can't do this right now."

"I get it. It's okay. I'll wait for you. I'll wait till you're ready to give me an answer." I stood up, bent forward and kissed her on the forehead. "Goodbye Elena."


	11. Elena's 19th Birthday

**Authors's Note: Hi everyone. IT'S MY 16TH BIRTHDAY TODAY! Yay! Finally! since it's my birthday, I decided to do a special chapter. It's a birthday chapter and its longer than the rest of my chapters. Also, on Friday, Grace Phipps sent me a Direct Message on Twitter! Isn't that great? I'm so happy.**

**Anyway, thank you for all the reviews, favorites and story/ author alerts. I really appreciate the constructive critsisms and the questions. Please continue to review and I really appreciate each and every one of you. I'm so grateful that you guys like my story. So, without further ado, CHAPTER 11!**

Chapter 11

Elena's Point Of View

I lay in bed that night and just contemplated everything that had happened today between Damon and I. I was so afraid of losing one of them that I hadn't allowed myself to acknowledge what was happening between Damon and I. I had to admit that my feelings for him were stronger and I wanted to spend time with him. I wanted to talk to him. And secretly, I wanted what I had with Stefan with him.

It was hard enough to admit it to myself. How was I going to admit to Damon? And if I did, would Stefan leave? Right now I was in a bad place with Stefan. But I knew I would get over it eventually. It may take centuries but if Damon could do it so willingly, I didn't see why I couldn't in the future. I just didn't want to pick Damon, have Stefan leave and then never get to see him again. He was just as much part of my life as Damon was. And not to mention how wrong it felt to just drop everything and start a relationship with Damon. That would reflect so badly on me. I was so confused and overwhelmed.

I cried myself to sleep that night. I cried for the mess I was in. I cried for Stefan and I cried for Damon. I cried for what I couldn't admit and I cried because suddenly, I couldn't seem to stop.

Damon's Point Of View

Elena's in love with me. I knew that. I just needed her to admit it out loud. That was why I had to push her today. I was standing outside her house, on her porch. I don't know why I didn't leave. I could hear her crying upstairs and I guess I just couldn't bear to go. I'd left her crying in her room one too many times.

I stayed there till morning and then I went home before Elena got up. When I got home, I saw Caroline sitting on the couch thinking.

"Hey Blondie. What are you still doing here?" I asked as I collapsed into the seat next to her.

"Waiting for Bonnie, Matt and Tyler to show up. And you too but you're already here."

"What? Why?"

"Because we need to plan Elena's birthday party! She turning nineteen next week remember? Well, nineteen figuratively since she a vampire, but still! " She said earnestly.

"Oh yeah. Yeah okay. Sure. I'm in I guess." I agreed as I rubbed my temple. It was too early for this. I was drinking all of yesterday, had no sleep and had a difficult conversation with Elena. My head was going to explode.

The second Matt, Tyler and Bonnie walked through the door, Caroline pounced and began giving orders and planning.

"We need a location...Damon?" She asked pointedly.

"Yeah sure. Use the house. She'll like that."

"Great! So we've got our party location. Now, we need..."

I cut her off, "Where's Jeremy? I thought you would have called him first."

"He could make it. Now, decorations! Tyler!" She said without missing a beat. That girl was dynamite.

We planned the whole morning and then Caroline finally let us leave so that she and Bonnie could mail the invites which she had already prepared. I poured myself some bourbon, crashed into the couch and groaned as I closed my eyes.

Just then, Stefan walked in.

"Where did you come from?" I asked as I sat up in surprise. I didn't know he was home.

"I was waiting for everyone to leave. I'm not that popular anymore you know." He reminded me as he poured himself his own glass of scotch. "So, Elena's birthday party huh? From what I heard, it gonna be wild."

"With Blondie captaining it, it will be more than wild."

"Yeah...I remember her eighteenth birthday party" he said softly.

"Listen, you are invited to this party. I know Elena would want you there and since it is her birthday, you should just ignore everybody else and show up. For her"

"I don't know. I don't think she could ever forgive me. And I don't want to be at a party where I'm not welcome. I don't want to upset her anymore." He said as he rubbed his neck.

"The only way you could upset her is if you don't show. She would be heartbroken. Just because she's angry at you does not mean that she hates you or that she still doesn't care for you. Don't do that to her. Don't make her feel as if she's the reason that you were chased out of your life."

"C'mon Damon. You heard what happened yesterday."

"I also heard her tell me that she was afraid to lose you and that she thinks that with time, she would be able to forgive you. Even if I have to drag you to the party and handcuff you to a pole I would do it because I'm not going to let you hurt her again. I won't see her get hurt. Not again. Not ever."

I sighed and drained my glass before I walked out.

Caroline's Point Of View

Today's the day! It's Elena's birthday! I'm so excited. It's a surprise party for her. Bonnie is hanging out with Elena today to keep her from coming here. At exactly 6pm, Damon will call Elena and ask her to come over because he has a problem and she will come over and... SURPRISE!

Jeremy, Damon, Matt, Tyler, April and I are all working hard in the Salvatore boarding house. We are turning their drab, dark house into a bright, sparkling club kind of place for the party. There will be loud music, food, dancing, a DJ and of course, alcohol.

I was going around fixing things I didn't like and ordering everyone around. Everything was always better when I was in charge. Everyone knew that. Just then, Stefan walked in with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"Can I help?" He asked me.

"Yeah. You can get out of here. No one wants to see you. Especially Elena." I snapped.

Damon overheard that and came over. "Shut up Blondie. He's coming to the party and he can help us and you will be civil to him or I'm throwing you out and taking over." He growled dangerously.

I glared at Damon before relenting and turning to Stefan. "Go help Matt set up the tables at the back." I said emotionlessly before walking away to make sure Tyler was hanging the banners straight.

A few hours into the set up, the doorbell rang. Thinking it was the caterers, I went to the door all ready to scream their heads off for coming later than I asked them to. I pulled open the door and got the shock of my life. It was Klaus and a few of his hybrids who stood a respectable distance behind him.

"Klaus? What on earth are you doing here?" I asked cautiously as I eyed the hybrids.

"Hello love. I heard its the doppelgänger's birthday today and that you were in charge of the party. I came to see if I could help and maybe win you as my date tonight. I brought backup too." He said cockily.

"Date? I don't think so." I replied as I stepped back to shut the door.

He threw out a hand and stopped the door. "C'mon love. You can't tell me that you have enough hands to get all that work done can you? Let me help you."

"Okay. Fine. Come in. But this does not mean that you're my date tonight. Or that you even get an invite at all."

"Sure thing love." He replied smoothly with a cunning smile as he motioned for his hybrids to follow him and then walked in. "What do you want us to do beautiful?"

In spite of myself, I blushed slightly. I quickly composed myself and told him to start setting up the DJ table.

"DJ? What about the band?" He asked.

"We couldn't get a live band." I told him.

He whipped out his phone. "Don't worry love. I've got it." He said with a sly smile as he directed his hybrids to start setting up a stage out back.

I stared at him with my eyes as wide as saucers. "Don't worry Caroline, you can go take care of everything else. Leave this with me." He said before dialing a number and putting the phone to his ear.

I walked away. I was stunned. Klaus had not been here five minutes and he was already throwing a better party than I was. I needed to get my bearings so I walked around to find something to correct but I was intercepted by Damon immediately when I walked into the living room.

"Why is that Klaus bastard in my house?" He asked.

"Oh! Don't worry about him. He's not...he's here to help." I said carefully.

"What!? Why is he even still here?"

"Well, there was a hunter in town and Tyler was in danger so he came back with Rebekah."

"I don't trust him. He wanted Elena dead." He said with narrowed eyes.

"It's not like that anymore Damon. It's okay. He's getting a live band for the party."

"Live band? What the hell did I miss while I was gone? When I left, he just finished having a whole big ritual, killed Jenna and killed Elena. Now he's organizing live music for a birthday party?"

"Damon. Relax. It's okay."

"I don't like it." He said before sighing. "So, what's going between you and him. Why's he so sweet on you?"

"He may have a tiny crush on me." I said very softly and moved to adjust the flower arrangement. I hoped he would let it go but I was wrong.

"Crush? Klaus has a crush on you?" He asked incredulously.

"Yes Damon. Some people do happen to think I'm attractive."

"I was just surprised that the animal has feelings."

"Shut up Damon."

"What does Tyler think?" He asked.

His question brought me up short. "Um, he...he has a lot of other things on his mind right now." I struggled.

"You didn't answer the question."

"I don't know! Okay? I don't know! Just drop it already!" I snapped.

Klaus walked in at just that moment. "Is there a problem here?" He asked with a pointed look at Damon.

"No." I said bluntly.

"Good. Well, the band is organized and my hybrids are setting up the stage." He said with a smile at me.

"Okay good. Thanks." I replied as I hurried out to check on the progress of the stage.

Damon's Point Of View

Caroline had left me alone with Klaus. I was not over what he did to Elena and I would have gladly torn his heart out of his chest if I didn't know that he would not die and then have killed me on the spot.

"Damon Salvatore. I've heard all about what happened. How is it to be back?" Klaus asked as he walked around me to get a drink.

"I don't know why you're here but it's Elena's birthday and you're not going to ruin it for her with your psychotic plans." I growled.

"Relax mate. I'm just here to help out and to celebrate. You know, you should be thanking me. I saved your life."

"You killed Elena. We're even."

"Almost killed her."

"Same thing." I tossed back.

"Look, I got your girl a band and I'm going to do everything to make this a spectacular party. Lets give it a rest for tonight okay mate?" He asked as he stuck out his hand for me to shake.

I eyed it suspiciously before replying. "If your intentions are anything but to impress Caroline, I will take you out."

"Don't threaten me little boy. I could kill you in a heartbeat." He said before walking off.

~  
It was 6pm on the dot and I was calling Elena.

"Hi Damon." She greeted.

"Hey sunshine. Happy birthday. What are you doing?"

"Thank you. Nothing much. I just got home. Bonnie and I spent the day together." She said happily.

Her cheerfulness was contagious even over the phone and I found myself smiling. "That's nice. Listen, I hate to do this to you on your birthday but will you come over? I seem to have misplaced my ring."

"You lost your daylight ring?" She exclaimed.

"Yeah. I took it off for a second, got distracted and now I can't find it. Its not really lost. Its just misplaced. Will you come and help me look. I need to find it before tomorrow morning." I lied easily.

"Of course. Sure. I'll be over soon."

"Thanks love. See you soon." I hung up the phone and immediately Caroline started squealing.

"That was so sweet!"

"Whatever Blondie." I shrugged it off.

"Don't fight it. You and Elena, EPIC! Stefan and Elena, bleah!"

I laughed in spite of myself. "It's not me whose fighting it."

"She loves you. You just need to romance her into admitting it. That's all." Caroline continued squealing.

I chuckled and went upstairs to change for the party.

Caroline's Point Of View

Damon had called Elena, she was on the way, the band was setting up, the food was here, mostly everyone was here and ready to surprise Elena... Everything was perfect. Except for one thing. Klaus was still here and he was trailing me like a lost puppy.

"Caroline love, it's almost at party time." He said in his usual smooth way.

"I was aware of that."

"Have you decided if you would allow me to accompany you to the party?"

I turned around to face him, exasperated. "If I say yes, will you leave me alone?"

"If I say yes to that will you say yes to going with me?" He asked cheekily.

I threw up my hands in frustration. "Okay! Yes! You can be my...date...to the party. Happy?"

"Very much so love. I'll see you later Caroline."

I groaned internally but part of my felt quite happy. Klaus hurt the people I loved. He was the cause of so much heartache. But when he wanted to, he could really be sweet. Part of me really reveled in the attention he was giving me opposed to the fact that now Tyler was so busy with Haley that he couldn't give me the time of the day. If he haven't been such a murderous villein, I knew I most likely would have fallen for him instantly.

The only thing stopping me from letting Klaus go all out and take me on dates, buy me dresses and jewelry was the fact that I knew what he had done to the people I loved in the past. Then again, that was the past...

Elena's Point Of View

I had just arrived at the Salvatore boarding house. Part of me was suspicious and slightly expecting a birthday party. Everybody except Bonnie had been ignoring me all day. No one even called to wish me a happy birthday except when Damon called to ask me over. All day, Bonnie had been oddly interested in doing everything and anything. Every time I suggested going home, she would pull me off to do something else. And anyway, Caroline would never let today go by without throwing a party.

Biting my lip as I walked up to the door, I rang the doorbell. Nobody answered. I rang again and then realized that the door was unlocked. I gently pushed it and the door swung open. I took one step into the house and...

"SURPRISE!" Everyone jumped out and screamed as the lights flashed on.

I gasped. I had expected a party but not such a huge one. Caroline and Bonnie pushed their way out of the crowd and ran to me. They wrapped me in group hug.

"Happy birthday!" They squealed.

"Oh wow! This is huge. Thank you guys." I gushed.

Just then, over Caroline's shoulder, I saw Damon approaching us.

"Excuse me guys." I said as I untangled myself and went to Damon.

"Hi birthday girl. Happy birthday." He said as he pulled me in for a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you Damon. Is this what you've been doing all week while you've been avoiding me?" I asked.

"I wasn't avoiding you. I was giving you space." He said.

I laughed. "Listen, Stefan's here." He continued.

"He is? Where?" I asked slightly skeptically.

"I'll take you to him." He volunteered but Caroline suddenly appeared beside me.

"Later." She said as she grabbed my arm. " We need to get you into your party dress first."

I was helpless as she and Bonnie dragged me upstairs. They had prepared a beautiful purple and black dress for me. They did my hair and I put on the dress. Once that was done, Caroline went downstairs to find Klaus who was apparently asking for her and Bonnie stayed with me while I twirled around in my dress and decided on which shoes I should wear.

Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" I called.

Damon pushed open the door and walked in.

"You look beautiful Elena." He said sincerely.

I smiled coyly.

"Well, I'll be downstairs." Bonnie excused herself.

Damon waited for the door to close behind Bonnie before he continued speaking.

"I got you a present." He said as he pulled a small box out of his back pocket.

"Damon, you didn't have to." I said.

"I didn't buy it." He told me.

"You stole it?" I asked incredulously.

"Really? How much of a criminal am I in your eyes? I found it." He joked.

He opened the box and I saw my vervain necklace nestled between sheets of soft tissue. I drew in a breath as I gently picked it up.

"How did you get this? Last I heard, Rebekah had it."

"I found out that she threw it into that cave where no vampires can enter. I used some of my charm to get it for you. I also rid it of the vervain so you can wear it without getting burnt." He said with a smile.

"Wow. I cant believe you did all that for me. Will you help me put it on?" I asked. As I turned around to face the mirror and lifted the hair off the back on my neck.

"Why is it so hard to think that in would do something like this for you? I love you. You're my best friend." He said quietly.

He gently unclasped the necklace and put it around my neck and fastened the clasp securely. He gently trailed his hands on the back of my neck. We were watching each other in the mirror. He pulled away suddenly and cleared his throat.

"Here you go." He said with a smile.

"Thanks." I breathed.

"Shall we?" He asked as he offered me his arm.

I smiled and took it as we both walked down and into the party. There were so many people there and the music was loud and pumping.

"Do you know all these people?" Damon shouted to be heard over the music.

"Not most of the them." I shouted back.

I heard him chuckle. "How did Caroline get the live band?" I asked

"She didn't. Klaus did."

"Klaus? He's here?"

"Yeah. He's Caroline's date." He replied.

"Good for her I guess" I said.

Just then, I saw Stefan approaching us.

"Happy birthday Elena." He said softly. "You look amazing."

"Thanks." I replied nervously. In the spur of the moment, I pulled my arm out of Damon's and reached up to hug Stefan. "Thank you for coming." I whispered into his ear.

"You're welcome." He whispered back. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

I stepped back and smiled. Stefan and Damon were here. My friends were here and I was so happy. Everything seemed perfect in that moment.

"Did you know that Klaus has a crush on Caroline, brother?" Damon asked.

"Everybody knows." He said with a small laugh.

"Yeah. It's old news Damon." I said with a laugh too.

"This could be used to our advantage." Damon joked.

"If you want to kill him, that's out of the question, he apparently got a live band for my party. He can't die. I won't let that happened." I laughed.

"Let's get you a drink " Damon said as he steered me towards the makeshift bar. I was glad to see that Stefan followed us.

Damon made me a martini and Stefan poured a glass of bourbon for both Damon and himself. We walked out to see the band and continued to make jokes at Klaus's expense.

Everything was perfect. We were happy. It was back to being the three of us against the world. It was bliss.

I danced with Damon and Stefan and my friends. I let go and partied hard. I drank a lot and had the most fun.

Caroline and Tyler brought out a huge cake in the middle of the party and everybody sang for me. I had a great night and I don't know how it happened, but when I woke up the next morning, I was passed out, fully dressed, on Damon's bed. Damon was no where in sight. I sat up in shock.

I got up and stretched my stiff muscles before I went downstairs to find Damon. I found him arranging the furniture back into its original place with a glass of bourbon in on hand.

"Good morning Elena." He greeted.

"Hey. Morning. What happened last night? "

"Well, everybody left. You were passed out on the couch so I brought you upstairs to bed. Don't worry. I slept on the couch. Caroline, Bonnie and Matt were here earlier to help clean up. It's mostly done." He said as he got up. "Coffee?" He asked. He was already walking to the kitchen.

"Yes please." I replied as I followed him. My head was starting to throb. " I'm sorry I made you sleep on the couch. You know you could have left me there right?"

"I'm a gentleman, Elena." He said as he winked at me.

I smiled. "Last night was great."

"Yeah. That was a wild party." He agreed.

"I think I've made up with Stefan." I told him.

"That's good. I didn't like it when you guys hated each other."

"Yeah." I said softly as I accepted the mug of coffee that Damon handed me. "Where's Jeremy?" I suddenly realized that I had no clue where my brother was.

"Matt took him home yesterday. Don't worry. Once you finish that I'll drive you home" he said as he nodded towards the mug.

"Thanks Damon." I smiled.

I had realized something last night. This thing that Damon and I had between us was something that we could not ignore. I had to stop fighting it. It was our time now.


	12. The Lake House

**Author's Note: Hi everyone. Merry belated Christmas and a happy new year to all my readers. I hope it was a good one for you all. Today, I got the mail and there was a package. In it, was Elena's Vervain Necklace, a small packet of Vervain and the diamond bracelet that Klaus gave Caroline. I ordered it a few weeks ago and its finally arrived! Im so excited. I'm gonna wear it everywhere!**

**Anyway, this is week 2 without The Vampire Diaries. AHH! Anybody else going crazy? I know i am. So, i present to you, CHAPTER 12!**

Chapter 12

Elena's Point Of View

I started feeling better after having my mug of coffee and the glass of water that Damon forced me to drink. I was feeling awful from all that drinking last night but Damon's simple tips quickly left me feeling better.

When my head finally stopped spinning, Damon drove me home. On the way, we were completely silent. We stared ahead and stayed absorbed in our own thoughts. I was trying to figure out how to tell Damon how I felt and what I realized about us earlier. I knew he would be happy. This was also the right time to tell him. After all, Stefan and I had made up last night so maybe there wouldn't be hard feelings after this.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when Damon stopped the car and I realized that we were outside my house already. We sat in silence for a few seconds more before I spoke up.

"Damon, during this time that we've spent somewhat apart, I've realized something."

"And what's that?" He asked with a small, encouraging smile.

"I've realized that I'm in love with you and that I want to be with you. I want to be able to hold your hand and kiss you and be your girlfriend because I can't fight this feeling anymore. I can't suppress it. I'm not being fair to you or myself." I blurted out quickly without meeting his eyes.

He didn't say anything for a while so I looked at him. His small smile had grown into a huge grin. He reached out his hand and gently stroked my cheek. "I'm in love with you too Elena." He whispered before leaning forward and gently pressing his lips against mine in the sweetest of kisses.

When he pulled away, we were both flushed. "Wow..." I whispered.

"I don't want to fight it anymore either." He told me softly.

"Come inside?" I asked quietly.

He nodded and got out of the car. Before I could reach my door handle, he was already outside, opening the door and offering his hand to me.

"Such a gentleman." I laughed as I took his hand and stood up.

We went into the house and I went to make us coffee while Damon got comfortable on the couch.

"Elena?" I heard Jeremy call from upstairs.

"It's me Jer! " I called back. "I'm making coffee. You want some?"

"Yeah sure." He said. I heard him coming down the stairs.

"Oh hey Damon." Jeremy greeted as he realized that he and I were not home alone.

"What's up little Gilbert?" Damon said back.

I smiled in spite of myself and Jeremy caught me as he walked into the kitchen. "Little Gilbert? That's hardly funny."

"I'm sorry. Here." I said as I handed him a mug and brought the two other mugs to the living room.

Damon accepted his mug and I collapsed next to him on the couch. We remained in awkward silence until Jeremy went back upstairs. Once we heard his door shut, we burst out into laughter.

"That was so subtle! I'm sure he didn't notice anything." I said sarcastically.

"If you don't want your brother to find out about us, I shouldn't even be here."

"I know. But I want to tell him and Caroline and Bonnie and even Stefan." I said as I moved closer to him and put my head on his shoulder

I saw him put his mug down and then wrap his arms around me. "Let's just enjoy one selfish, secret day together. We won't tell anyone till tomorrow. Just one day. Just us two." He suggested as he kissed the top of my head.

"Well that is tempting..." I was struggling to form a coherent thought. Damon was threading his fingers through my hair and the shivers and sensations it sent through my body was overwhelming.

"Mmmhh…" He murmured in contentment.

I sat up suddenly and Damon groaned. "I just got an idea!" I said excitedly. "C'mon."

I took his hand and pulled him up.

"JEREMY! I'm going out. Don't wait up!" I called up the stairs.

I waited till Jeremy emerged from his room and acknowledged me before I dragged a very confused Damon to my car excitedly.

"Woah. Woah woah woah. Hang on princess." He said as he grabbed me and forced me to stop and look at him. "Where are we going?"

"My family's lake house. We can't stay here and we can't go to your house. If we want our special, private day, we need to be away from everyone." I explained.

Damon hesitated for just a second before he smiled and led me to his car. "Okay then. But I'm driving. I do want to get there." He teased.

"Oh when are you going to let that go?" I cried, exasperated.

He just smiled and shook his head as he opened my door for me.

The trip to the lake house was so fun. Damon and I were in such high spirits. We blasted music, brought down the top of the car and enjoyed the feel of the sun on our faces and the wind blowing our hair back. We were almost at the lake house when my phone started to ring.

"Turn down the music will you Damon?" I asked as I pulled my phone out of my pocket.

However, the second I took my phone out, it was instantly gone. I stared blankly at my empty hands for a second.

"No phones." Damon ordered before throwing both our phones into the glove compartment.

"It could be important." I reminded him.

"Elena, today is just about you and me. Everybody else can wait today. You can't spend the rest of your life putting everybody else above yourself. No phones and no worrying about what's happening at home. Its just one day." He told me as we pulled up in front of the lake house.

"Okay. You're right. I'll stop worrying. Its just you and me today." I agreed.

"Good girl." He said as he leaned in and gently kissed me. "Now lets go."

I was wrapped up in a thin blanket and I was standing at the deck over the water. I was thinking about how I had stood here with Stefan and talked about our future with him. It seemed like a million years ago now.

I felt Damon come up and wrap his arms around my waist from behind. He rested his chin on my shoulder and whispered, "Penny for your thoughts?"

"Just remembering the last time I was here. I was with Stefan and we stood here and talked about our future. Now it's only a distant memory and I cant even remember how I could have been so completely in love with him. Suddenly everything has changed. You're back and you're my every thought." I admitted as I turned in his embrace to face him. "Do you think it's possible that I've fallen in love with you so fast?" I asked in a whisper.

"Its not impossible. I know because I'm in love with you Elena. I too fell fast and hard." He whispered back.

I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. He responded immediately with the same enthusiasm. I felt him push me back against the railing. He lifted me up by the waist and I sat on the railing so that he didn't have to bend down.

I could feel him arm pressed against my back to keep me from falling backwards into the lake. When I couldn't take the lack of air anymore, I pulled away gasping. He too was trying to catch his breath. I loved how we always ended our make-out sessions trying to catch our breath.

"Do you want to go for a swim?" Damon suddenly asked.

"What? A swim? Now? It's freezing."

"You'll warm up really fast." He said with a cheeky smile and a spark in his eyes.

"Damon…"

"C'mon. Please?" He asked as he trailed his fingertips on my hips.

"Mmh. That's not fair." I complained as I grabbed his hands and pulled myself closer to him.

"You won't be cold if you go in with your clothes." He murmured in my ear.

I barely had time to register his words before he grabbed me around the waist and jumped into the lake with me. I screamed and spluttered as I kicked up to the surface. I was going to kill him.

As soon as my head cleared the surface of the water, I started screaming. "DAMON!"

I heard him chuckle somewhere behind me. I was treading water and I turned around to see him behind me. Furious, I hit him on the shoulder.

"Ow." He complained lightly. I knew I hadn't hurt him at all.

"Ugh! You're worst then Jeremy!" I blurted out before I could stop myself.

"Jeremy?" He asked.

I sighed. "Never mind." I said. The memories were flooding back and I could already feel a small lump forming in my throat.

Damon gently put a hand under my chin and made me look at him. "Tell me Elena." He said as he moved closer to me in the water and used his other arm to wrap around my waist and keep me afloat without much work on my part.

Knowing that he would not let it go, I decided to tell him. "Four years ago, my parents, Jeremy and I came here to stay for a few weeks in the summer. We were all out on that deck and my dad was barbequing steaks on the grill. My mom was sitting on a deck chair with a magazine but she wasn't really reading. She was talking to my dad and laughing. I remember that the sun was setting and we were enjoying it. I was reading a novel at the edge of the deck with my legs hanging over the edge and Jeremy was trying to annoy me. I was getting really upset with him and finally I turned around and begged my parents to stop him. They chided him but he didn't listen. Finally, for his final move, he pushed me onto the lake. I was fully dressed and my book was now completely destroyed. I was screaming and struggling because I couldn't swim. My dad jumped in and saved me and the next day, he started teaching me to swim. I know how to swim because of my dad. And because Jeremy pushed me into the lake." I recounted. Tears started to fill my eyes as I remembered how I would grip my father's arms in fear at the start because I was afraid I would drown. He would always tell me that he would keep me safe. Over the summer, I grew into a stronger swimmer. I no longer needed to grab my dad to stay afloat. I could manage myself. It was one of the best memories I had of my dad.

"I'm sorry Elena. It was not my intention to ruin that memory."

"Ruin it? I'm pissed that my clothes are wet but you didn't ruin the memory. You just made it better." I said with a small smile

He pulled me closer to him and I wrapped my legs around his waist and locked my arms around his neck. "I'm still sorry. Don't be mad at me?" He asked with that smile on his face that always melted my heart.

"Hmm…I'll consider it…" I trailed of teasingly as I brushed my fingers across his neck.

"Mmhh…Is that so?" He said as he pressed his lips to my neck and gently ran his fingers over my waist under the water. "How about now?" He asked.

"No just yet." I gasped. I could barely breathe. His lips and hands were intoxicating.

Damon started to move slowly down into the water with me. I barely noticed it because the sound of my blood pumping in my ears was so loud and my attention was occupied. When I felt the water at my chin, my eyes flew open. Damon calmed me by pressing his lips to mine and we were suddenly completely underwater. We were kissing underwater. I opened my eyes to find him staring at me. I smiled self-consciously before kicking upwards and reaching the surface, Damon popped up beside me. "How about now?" He asked as he reached for me.

I giggled before answering. "All will be forgiven once you get me out of here."

"No problem Kitten." He said as he took my hand and we swam together to the edge of the water. He got up first and held out a hand to me. Instead of pulling me to my feet, he picked me up in his arms. "Damon!" I cried.

"Relax love." He said as he carried me to the house.

He only put me down when we were in front of the bathroom. "Go have a warm shower. I'll shower in the other bathroom and start dinner." He told me as he kissed me.

I wrapped my arms around his waist. "Come with me?"

"Elena, lets slow down okay?" He said slightly uncomfortably.

"Why?" I asked. I was offended.

"I just don't want this to be something you regret."

"Regret?"

"You just broke up with Stefan. Lets not rub it in his face okay?"

"He's not here."

"No but he might find out. And that would crush him. I can't do that to him Elena. He's my brother." He argued.

I stayed silent for a few moments before he spoke again. "Its' not you. It's not that I don't want this with you. I just won't ever be able to look Stefan in the eye again if we do and I know you won't be able to as well." He said softly as he rested his open palm against my cheek.

"Okay. You're right. I'm not being logical." I agreed. I knew Damon was right but at the same time, I also knew that I wanted Damon. We had a complicated relationship. I took his palm and kissed the centre of it. "I love you." I said with a smile.

"I love you too baby." He murmured.


	13. Pulling Away

**Authors's Note: Hi guys, you have no idea how sorry I am that this chapter took so long. School has started and its a super major year for me. I have a major national exam in 10 months that basically determines the rest of my life. I will keep trying to write but I need your feedback. Do you want me to post shorter chapters but more frequently or longer chapters but less frequently? I don't want to end the story.**

Chapter 13

Elena's Point Of View

Damon and I spent the night cuddled up against each other on the double bed. We had come to an agreement that we would take it slow. At least until we told Stefan about us.

The next morning, Damon made pancakes for the both of us and after breakfast, we each had a shower and then started our trip back home. We were mostly silent in the car. I knew Damon was thinking the same thing I was. How were we going to tell Stefan?

We entered Mystic Falls at about lunch time and by then, we had decided to tell Stefan before the day was done.

"You want to have lunch at the Grill?" Damon asked.

"Yeah. Sure. Why not."

We parked the car, and went in. The Mystic Grill was as crowded as usual. The first thing I did was to search out the wait staff to make sure that either Matt or Jeremy were not working today. The next thing I did, was to search the tables to make sure nobody I knew was here.

"Oh would you calm down Elena. It's not a crime to have lunch with me." He chided as he led me towards a table and pulled out the chair for me.

I laughed nervously as I sat down. We ordered and then we sat in silence for a while. Damon was determined to make me talk thought.

"What's wrong Elena? Just yesterday you were so happy. I was so happy. We had a great time together. What happened?"

"Nothing. I'm just tired Damon. It was a long journey home."

After a few more failed attempts at starting conversation with me, Damon gave up and we finished our meals in silence. After lunch, he dropped me off at home.

"Are you sure you're okay Elena?" Damon asked just before I left his car.

"Yes. I'm fine." I said tightly.

"Do you regret yesterday?"

"We didn't do anything yesterday Damon."

"No. But we did go away together."

"Yeah. For a day. Its nothing Damon. I'm fine." I persistently insisted before getting out and slamming the door behind me.

I could feel his eyes on me as I walked to my door and unlocked it. I stepped into my house and I heard him press down on the gas pedal and speed off. I just caught a glimpse of his car as it sped out of sight. I sighed and angrily tossed my bag forcefully to the floor. I began to cry and I sank to the floor. I was so confused. Yesterday with Damon had been great. I know I had told myself to stop denying my feelings for him but when Damon told me that we couldn't sleep together till we told Stefan about us, I realized something. I realized how horrible I was being to Stefan. I still cared for Stefan even though we were not together anymore. How could I rub our breakup in his face by going away with Damon and going on this whirlwind relationship? It would kill him if he knew what we did yesterday. And it would kill him even more if he found out from anyone but me. I was so afraid that if he found out about Damon and I, he might leave me for good.

"Elena?" I heard suddenly. I jumped up. I was too preoccupied in my own problems that I had forgotten about Jeremy.

"Jeremy! I'm sorry." I said quickly as I used my sleeve to wipe my tears away.

"What happened? Are you okay? Did Damon hurt you?" He asked urgently as he cleared the distance between us in two steps.

"No. No I'm okay Jer. It's okay. Don't worry."

"Where were you yesterday? I was worried. You weren't answering any texts or calls."

"No where. I'm sorry I didn't...I should have been more responsible. I'll make it up to you. I promise."I said as I tried to hug him. However he took hold of my arm to keep me at a distance.

"Elena, I was ready to call a search party. Stefan, Caroline and I were looking everywhere for you till Stefan realized that Damon's car was gone. He figured that you would be with him. Of course that wasn't very comforting but we couldn't do anything could we? You could have at least answered your phone Elena!"

I could see it in Jeremy's red eyes that he had not gotten much sleep. The realization of the damage my day of escape had done to the people I loved back home hit me.

"I'm so sorry Jeremy. I really am. I don't know what else to say."

"I can't lose anybody else. You're all I've got Elena." Jeremy said softly.

"I know. I shouldn't have been so careless. It won't happen again. I promise." I Sid earnestly as I pulled him into a hug.

This time, he did not resist me. I pulled away and he smiled at me. I was forgiven.

"I need to call Caroline and see Stefan. Will you be okay here?"

"Yeah. Go ahead. I'll be fine."

"Thanks Jer. See you later." I said. I grabbed my bag from where I had thrown it on the floor and went out to my car. On the way to the Salvatore house, I called Caroline.

"Elena! Finally! Where the hell have you been?! Are you okay?!" Caroline shrieked in my ear the second she picked up.

"Caroline, I'm fine. Jeremy told me about yesterday and I'm so sorry. I was with Damon. We went to the lake house for a day out. We...we decided to ignore the world for a day. You can't imagine how sorry I am."

I heard her sigh into the phone. "While I approve of Damon, I think you should be more responsible."

"I know. I was stupid. I'm sorry."

I heard her sigh again. "Okay I guess. So, what happened yesterday?" She asked as she completely switched from being condescending to my hyper best friend.

I told her everything that had happened and told her about how I felt after the trip. By the time I finished recounting what had happened, I was at Stefan and Damon's house.

"Listen Caroline, I have to go. I'm here already." I said apologetically.

"Okay. But for now, you should know that I'm on your side no matter who you choose. Of course I prefer Damon and after what Stefan did I don't think you should forgive him but of course, you have the future to think about so yeah." She rambled on quickly.

"Okay okay Caroline. I got it. I'll talk to you later." I said with a smile.

We hung up and I sat in the car and waited for a few minutes before I stepped out. I would have to face Stefan now. I sincerely hoped that Damon was not at home. I walked out to the front door, took a deep breath and rang the bell. Stefan answered after a few moments.

"Elena?"

"Hi." I said nervously. "Can I come in?"

He seemed surprised but stepped back to let me in anyway.

"Listen, I need to talk to you." I started.

"I figured as much. I'm guessing Jeremy told you about what happened yesterday?"

"Yeah he did and I'm so sorry. What I did was stupid and reckless and impulsive."

"You knew you were safe with him so you decided to take a break from the world. There's nothing wrong with that. We used to do that too remember?" He said as he looked sadly at me.

"Stefan..."

"No. I'm not here to make you feel guilty or upset. Come." He said as he took my hand and pulled me down next to him on the couch. "A week before your birthday, Damon and I were talking and he told me that you have a fear of losing me. That I might leave and never come back. Is that true?"

"Well, I guess but" I answered hesitantly. Stefan interrupted me however.

"Elena that would never happen. I would only go if you told me to." He said earnestly.

"How can I believe that? You've been shunned ever since Damon came back!"

"They will forgive me. In time, they will. I mean, you managed to get past this right?"

"Yeah..."

"And you and Damon. I'm not happy with you two. I'm jealous. I'll admit it. But it was my fault. I pretty much pushed you two together. I have to accept my mistakes and I will. But I don't want you to feel like you need to go behind my back and sneak around to be with him. I want you to be happy Elena. That's all I want."

There were tears in my eyes. "I can't do that. I can't do that to you." I whispered.

"I'm not holding you back. We are over. I understand that. And if you are going to move on, well good for you. Just know that no matter what, I will always be at the sidelines for you. I will always be your friend and I'm not going anywhere." Stefan promised.

"So you're okay with Damon and I?" I asked carefully.

He coughed out a bitter, humorless laugh. "Of course not. But what can I do? What right do I have to do anything? I lost you. I lost you the moment I told you Damon was dead. It's my fault and I will deal with the consequences. But I don't want you to suffer and be robbed of your happiness."

"Thank you." I whispered as I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him hard.

"I love you Elena. I always will." He whispered back.

I paused for a moment before I said quietly back, "I love you too."


	14. I'm Coming Home

**Authors's Note: Hi guys, thanks for reading and reviewing. Please continue to do so. I shave decided to post shorter chapters but more frequently. I've also got another great story idea and I've started on the first chapter. However I'm not going to post it till my exams are over. I can't mange two stories at once. **

**In other news, did you hear about the new TVD spinoff called 'The Originals'. It will feature Joseph Morgan and will premiere on April 25th. IM SO EXCITED! **

Chapter 14

Damon's Point Of View

I was angry at Elena. We had spent such a wonderful and magical day together but then the next day, she refuses to look at me. She refuses to talk to me. This was so ridiculous! She had just told me that she was not going to fight it anymore. She told me she loved me and I told her that I was not going to be strung along!

After I dropped Elena off, I pressed down hard on my gas pedal and sped out of town. I drove until it was dark. Only then did I stop and get out at the road shoulder. I had been ignoring my phone all day too but now that i had calmed down to so,e extent, i decided to take a look at it.

I saw eight messages from Elena, one from Stefan and about 10 missed calls between the two of them. I sighed in frustration as I opened one of the texts from Elena.

_"Damon where are you?"_

I opened the next one, _"Damon, I'm sorry. The way I treated you earlier today was awful. Please just call me back. I need to know you're okay."_

"Ugh!" I said out loud as I scrolled to see the next message. _"Damon. Please. I'm so sorry. I know what I did was unforgivable. Are you okay? Where are you?"_

I could practically hear her voice in my head as I read the texts. My anger at her was fading fast. The next text was from Stefan. _"Damon, I know you're reading this. For God's sake! Just answer Elena! She is so upset. She thinks that you've left Mystic Falls for good. She told me what she did and let me tell you, she has a good reason for treating you like that. Just answer her calls and let her explain. She may have wronged you but she still loves you and you are being a complete jerk for ignoring her like that!"_

My anger had completely gone now. I was about to pull up Elena's number to call her when one of the unread texts from her caught my eye. "Damon, please don't leave me again. I love you and I'm sorry that its been so _hard for me to admit that. Just please don't leave me. Please come home."_

Mentally, I cursed myself. I had been such a world-class ass. Here Elena was, begging for my forgiveness and I completely shut her out and allowed her to feel so miserable and guilty for so long. I quickly dialed Elena's number and called her. She answered after two rings.

"Damon!" She exclaimed. From her voice, I could tell that she had been crying.

"Hey Elena. Look, I'm so sorry. I was such a jerk-"

"No! I was so stupid! Please forgive me Damon. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to treat you like that. I was just so confused! And you-"

"I should have answered your calls and texts. I'm sorry for making you feel so awful and guilty." I said as I ran a hand through my hair.

We were tripping over our words as we each tried to apologize to the other. While I talked to her, I got into my car, turned around and started to head for home.

"Damon? Will you come home please?" Elena asked softly.

"Of course. I didn't plan on leaving forever, darling. Just wanted to clear my head. I'm sorry for giving you that impression."

"You had every right to." She mumbled miserably.

"Listen sweetheart, I'll be home in about two hours. I'll come to your house and we'll talk okay?"

I could practically hear the smile in her voice as she agreed. After that, I couldn't drive fast enough. I sped along the highway and only slowed down after I cleared Wickery Bridge and entered the town. When I parked my car in front of her house, I saw that she was sitting at the porch waiting. She got up as soon as she saw my car and ran to me the second I stepped out. She threw her arms around my neck and I lifted her off her feet as we hugged each other. We pulled back slightly to share a rough and passionate kiss before I put her down.

"You're home. Finally." She said through tear-filled eyes.

"Yeah. I'm home." I said as I smiled at her.

We joined hands and went inside. There, Elena told me everything. She told me why she was acting so distant, how she felt. How she went to Stefan and talked, what he said to her and what happened when she realized that I had left town. When she was done, I just hugged her.

"Elena, all I want is for you to be happy. I don't want you to be confused or feel like you have to live a double life or anything like that. If you want to be with me, then I'm right here. If you don't think you can be with me without feeling guilty or confused, then I'll understand too. As long as you are happy." I said as I cupped her face in my hands gently.

She began to cry. "Why are you so good to me when all I've done is hurt you and mess things up?"

I used the pad of my thumb to wipe her tears away. "You were confused. It was a huge thing for you when I came back. You we entitled to feel unsure and hesitant. I might have pushed you too much and for that, I'm sorry."

"I'm glad you did. If you hadn't, we wouldn't have managed to progress so far."

"I know." I said with a smile.

She smiled at that. "Will you stay the night?"

"Do you want me to?" I asked.

She nodded and I agreed.

Later that night, we both went up to her room and we lay cuddled up together in her bed. She had her head on my chest and my arms were around her. We talked about everything until she fell asleep. I was awake for much longer though.

Now that Elena had gotten over her insecurities, it was my turn. I needed to talk to Stefan to make sure he was okay with Elena and I. Earlier, when Elena was telling me about her fears and uncertainties, I realized that I had them too. I just had been suppressing them. I don't want to lose my brother. I had to be smart and talk to him before I did. Just like Elena. Beautiful and smart Elena.

I loved her. I wanted to be with her. That much I was certain of. I just wondered if circumstances would allow it. I decided that I would need to talk to Stefan the next morning and then, with his approval, Elena and I would officially introduce ourselves as a couple to Bonnie, Caroline, Matt and Tyler. I would make this work. I had to.


	15. It's Our Time Now

**Author's Note: Hi guys. SO SORRY that this chapter took abnormally long. I had such a busy week last week. I was almost having two tests a day! I wanted to thank all of you who have read and reviewed so far. If you have reviewed before, you would know that I usually send a personal thank you to you. However, I've been so busy lately That I don't have time to do that right now. Please know that I still read each and every review and I appreciate it SO SO much! Do keep on reviewing and help me make this story better. Lots of love! **

Chapter 15

Elena's Point Of View

When I woke up the next morning I found myself wrapped in Damon's arms. My head was on his chest and I could feel his face buried in my hair. He gave me a gentle kiss on the top of my head to let me know that he too was awake.

"Good morning beautiful." He whispered.

I smiled as I turned around to face him. "Good morning." I reached up to kiss him.

"Mmmh...I could get used to this." He murmured.

"Good. Because I want you to sleep over every night."

He chuckled as he began to thread his fingers through my hair. "I'm going to talk to Stefan today. To make sure he's okay and to thank him for helping you out yesterday."

I sighed and flipped over so I could be on my back again. "He really was great yesterday. He took control of everything and stayed with me till you called and told me you were coming home. It was quite nice of him considering the situation."

"He still loves and cares for you. You know that right? "

"Of course I do. But we've agreed to just be friends now. No hard feelings."

"That's great. I do feel more comfortable knowing that he is still willing to sacrifice everything for you." He cleared his throat before continuing. "It means he will still protect you."

"I know..." I said softly.

We stared up at the ceiling for a while, each of us lost in our own thoughts. Damon broke the silence, "Don't you have school?"

"Yeah. I'm not late yet though." I said as I sat up. I knew I should start getting ready if I wanted to be on time. "I should have a shower." I stated.

Damon smiled. "Go ahead."

"Ugh! You were supposed to say don't leave me!" I complained.

He started to laugh as he grabbed me from around the waist and pulled me down to him so he could kiss me. "Don't leave me!" He growled seductively in my ear.  
I was laughing too hard for him to kiss me properly again. He still tried though. "Okay okay! I'm happy now." I cried as I rolled off him and stumbled out of the bed before he could grab me again.

"Oh you little cat woman." He joked as I ran into the bathroom.

After I showered and got dressed, I went to find Damon. He was no longer in my room but I could smell something from the kitchen. I went down and found him just sliding an omelet onto a plate. He put it down on the table with flourish. "Breakfast is served princess."

"Aww! That smells amazing!" I gushed. "Come here." I ordered.

He did and I kissed him in thanks. I don't know how it happened but Damon was suddenly sitting down and I was on his lap. We were still kissing when I heard a voice.

"Elena? Oh god guys. Seriously? Get a room!" Jeremy said, appalled.

I was so surprised that I nearly fell off Damon's lap. "God Jeremy! I'm sorry."

He just laughed. "Um...do you want breakfast?" I asked as I struggled to get my bearings. Behind me, I could hear Damon trying to suppress his laughter.

"I'll grab something on the way to school. You guys carry on." Jeremy said with a snicker.

"Jer! C'mon. I'm sorry okay?"

"Hey, it's fine. If you two want to make out in the kitchen, go ahead."

I could tell that there was not a mean or accusing note in his voice but the way he said it was like he was mocking me. "Well I'm off." He said as he grabbed an apple and walked out the door.

I groaned as I collapsed back in Damon's lap. "God! What just happened."

I heard Damon snickering behind me. I jumped up. "Damon! Shut up!"

"You're making a big deal about nothing! So he walked in on us kissing. So what? He's had his fair share of woman in his room where he's done much more."

"He walked in on a make out session!"

"And remember the time you walked into your bathroom to find Vicky in there? How she slept with your brother the night before? And by slept together I actually mean slept together!"

Damon reached out and pulled me back down on his lap. "I'm sorry he walked in on us. But honestly, he doesn't care." Damon consoled.

I pouted for a minute. Damon just watched me with that small smile on his face. "Now where were we?" He asked as he gently pulled me towards him and started to kiss me again.

Everything I felt about Jeremy walking in on us vanished. After a while, I had to pull back. "I have school remember?"

"Oh yeah. Bummer. Eat up and I'll drop you off on the way to my house."

"Wouldn't Stefan be in school too?" I asked as I sat down in the chair next to Damon and began to eat.

"Hopefully not."

"Are you nervous?"

"No. Why would I be? He's already told you that he's okay with us."

"I know. But maybe he has something else to say to you." I said objectively.

"Are you not telling me something?" Damon asked suspiciously.

"No. Now lets go." I said as I stood up, picked up my bag and put the plate in the sink.

Damon eyed me curiously for a moment before he decided that I was telling the truth. While I knew that Stefan had told me that he was okay with Damon and I dating, I also knew that he might say different things to the both of us. He would tell me that he was okay but he sort of owed me after everything he did to hurt me. Damon on the other hand had forgiven Stefan a long time ago and I was sure that neither of them thought they owed each other anything.

Damon's Point Of View

After I dropped Elena off at school, I immediately drove home. I had to make sure I talked to Stefan as soon as possible and I needed him to be at home. I saw Stefan's car in the driveway and relaxed slightly. He was there.

I walked into the house and found Stefan brooding in his room with a glass of whiskey.

"Now I usually prefer bourbon for this time of the day." I commented in the hopes to lighten the very obvious tension in the room.

"Where were you yesterday?" He asked without looking up at me.

"I was just driving. I meant to come back. You know I wouldn't just get up and leave. Not again."

"Yes well Elena didn't know that." He said accusingly.

"We worked things out between us last night Stefan. Get off my case." I was starting to get angry. Stefan had no right to be upset at me for taking some time to let off some steam.

"Yeah. I figured that much out when you stayed over."

"She asked me to stay over!" I was raising my voice now. This was not supposed to be how the conversation went.

"You're forgetting that not three weeks ago, Elena was _my_ girlfriend!"

"Yes. And then you did something stupid and lost her! Why can't you just accept that we're happy together? You told Elena that you were okay with us!"

"Well I lied. Okay? I lied because I was in no position to not be okay with it. But I don't owe you anything."

"Actually, you do. You wronged me just as much as you wronged her. I know I forgave you earlier than she did but you still hurt me. You still pushed me out of my life here. And guess what, after everything you've put us through, I've decided that I don't care anymore. When I see Elena later, I'm going to tell her that you were okay with us, the talk went well and we are going to enjoy being together. I'm sick of worrying about what everyone thinks. So you either deal with it, or leave town." I concluded angrily.

I then turned and walked out. As I drove away, I pondered over the conversation with my brother. Maybe I was wrong to forgive him so easily earlier. But it was true. I was not going to let anything or anyone get into the way of Elena and I. It was our time now. I quickly grabbed my phone and sent Elena a text.

_"Talk went well. I'll pick you up after school and we'll have dinner together. Your house. I'm cooking. I'll make sure Jeremy has plans. I love you."_


	16. First Date

Author's Note: Thank you for all the reviews and love. I am forever grateful. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. It's really fluffy! Please continue to review too! Lots of love to all my readers!

Chapter 16

Elena's Point Of View

My last class for the day had finally ended and I was rushing to my locker to put my books away because Damon was waiting for me were going to have dinner together and it sounded so romantic when Damon texted me earlier. I hadn't been able to sit still all day and I was excited to see him. However, apparently my friends had other plans. I spotted Caroline and Bonnie surrounding my locker from the other end of the hallway. I halted in my steps and tried to turn around and leave before they saw me but of course, Caroline saw me before I could escape and yelled out for me. It seemed like every other head turned in my direction and I began to blush furiously. With an annoyed sigh, I bent my head over and quickly walked to my friends.

"Really Caroline?" I asked as I push my way through my friends to open my locker.

"I'm sorry. You were trying to avoid us." Caroline defended herself. "Anyway, we need to talk."

"About what?" I asked as I slammed my locker shut and faced them.

"About weather you and Damon are a couple or not!" Bonnie blurted out.

"Bonnie!" Caroline gasped incredulously.

I frowned at them both. They obviously planned for some beating around the bush first. "Really guys? It's none of your business. I'll tell you when I'm ready." I said as I tried to leave. Caroline stepped in front of me quickly.

"We're your best friends Elena. Don't we deserve to be the first to know?"

"Okay look, things are not that stable right now between Damon and I. We are still trying to find our footing with all this. We agreed to not say anything for the moment."

Just then, I looked up and saw Damon standing at the other side of the hallway. He smiled and nodded at me, indicating that I should follow him. I quickly sucked in a nervous breath. "I'm sorry. I have to go guys." I mumbled as I pushed past them and followed Damon.

"Elena!" I heard Bonnie complain but I ignored her.

I could feel my friends staring at me as I walked off but now I had only one thing on my mind. Damon. When I got outside, I looked around and finally my eyes landed on Damon. He was leaning against his car with his hands in his pockets. He smiled at me as he stood up straight and walked over to me.

"Well hello there gorgeous." He greeted as he leaned down to give me a kiss.

"Hey. I missed you." I said, suddenly shy.

"Me too. You should just stay at home. I know everything you'll ever need to know and I can teach you." He proudly commented as he took my books and bag from me and put his free arm around my shoulders.

"I bet you will." I giggled as we reached the car and he opened the door for me like the gentleman he he was.

We had been driving for ten minutes when I realized that we were not taking the usual route back home.

"Damon? This isn't the way to my house."

"I know." He said calmly.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see." He said with a small cheeky smile.

It was almost time for dinner and I was hungry. Not to mention that I was dying to taste Damon's cooking. I wondered what he had planned.

We drove for another hour before Damon stopped. We were in the middle of nowhere. There were trees and greenery all around and only a tiny dirt path for cars.

"Here we are!" Damon announced cheerfully as got out and stretched. He came over to open my door and I peered out cautiously.

"Where are we? There's nothing here."

He chuckled before moving to the back of the car. "Just trust me." He pulled out a picnic basket out of the trunk and set it on the ground before slamming the truck closed and waiting for me to get out. "Hurry up slow coach! We only have a few hours of daylight left and we have a lot of ground to cover."

I stepped out and closed my door so Damon could lock the car. "We're walking?" I asked incredulously.

"Well we aren't exactly going to set up a picnic right here are we?" He said as he picked up the basket and began walking.

I frowned and started to follow him. We hiked for an hour before I started to get irritated.

"Damon! I'm not dressed for this!" I called out. He was much further ahead of me.

"We're almost there. Be patient." He called back.

I groaned. "Why can't we use our vamp speed to get there?"

Damon stopped and turned around. He waited for me to catch up before answering. "Because that would take all the fun out of it." He grinned widely and put an arm around my shoulders.

"I'd hardly call this fun." I mumbled.

"Just a short way more love. It's worth it." He promised gaily.

He was right about it being a short way because after five more minutes, we finally emerged in a huge clearing. Right in front of us was a magnificent waterfall and it was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. The grass was as green as a shiny emerald and there were the most gorgeous of flowers littered all around. The waterfall was emptying itself into a huge but contained body of water and the water was being channeled away by smaller rivers. The trees were huge and they spread their branches out proudly towards the sky.

"Wow." I breathed.

"Told you it was worth it." He said as he set the picnic basket down. He turned to me and while looking into my eyes, he leaned down and kissed me. "I wanted to make our first date special." He said softy while holding my face in his hands.

I swear, I melted. I could only stand there and nod mutely like an idiot. After a few moments, Damon gently released me and picked up the basket again. "Now, we climb it!" He announced.

"What!" I immediately snapped out of my stupor. "Damon! Please let's just set up here!" I begged.

"And ruin the whole thing? No way!" He insisted. "But since you're tired, we can use our vamp speed to get up. Okay?"

I sighed in relief at the compromise. "Okay."

We joined hands and the next thing I knew, we were flying. We were running so fast, it felt like my feet weren't touching the ground. It was a exhilarating feeling. When we finally stopped, my hair was messy from the rushing wind and we were both laughing hard. I found that I was clutching Damon's hand extra hard and quickly loosened my grip. Though Damon apparently had other ideas. He grabbed my other hand and twirled me around before catching me around the waist, crushing me against his chest. He kissed me passionately again before letting me go.

I couldn't stop smiling and giggling. Damon made me so happy. He made me forget that I would have to live forever now. And anyway, I wouldn't mind living forever if I had him by my side. Damon picked up the basket and slipped his other arm around my waist. He gestured to the wide open space before us. "Was it worth it?"

I nodded breathlessly. If I thought the clearing was beautiful, then the top of the waterfall was magnificent. I could see everything from here. The grass and flowers were even more vibrant and beautiful up here. I could hear the sound of the waterfall behind us and I could see the horizon where the sun would set in less than an hour.

"Look there." Damon pointed. "That's Mystic Falls."

"Wow." I whispered in awe.

"Did I manage to impress you?" He asked hopefully.

"Yeah. You did." I admitted as I turned and reached up to kiss him. "It's beautiful."

He smiled and then asked, "So, pick a spot. Where shall we set up?"

I pointed out an area and together we laid out the mat and unpacked the basket. There was so much food. There was my favorite kind of pasta, grilled chicken, strawberries and a whole lot more of my favorite foods.

"Did you make all this?" I asked incredulously.

"Yeah. Hard to believe huh?"

"I guess! How...I didn't..."

He cut me off. " You didn't know I could cook."

"Well yeah. You've never exactly cooked for me before."

"I'm full of surprises love." He said proudly.

"Indeed you are." I muttered as I sorted though the containers.

We settled down quickly and started to eat straight from the containers. Of course, the first thing I picked was the pasta. Damon had cooked my favorite kind. In between bites of pasta, Damon would lean over and feed me some grilled chicken from his container. The sun started to go down pretty soon and Damon made sure to point it out to me. He moved closer to me and we watched the sun dip lower into the horizon.

"Did you know that the sun rotates once every twenty seven days?" He asked softly.

"No. That's so cool." I replied as I rested my head on his shoulder.

"And did you know that the sun does not actually rise or set? It's just the earth moving."

I laughed quietly. "When did you get so smart?"

"I've been through college several times over babe. For a human, that's pretty much as genius as it gets."

We were silent for a while then. Each of us lost in our thoughts. I finally broke the silence.

"Why did you go Damon?" I finally asked him the question that I had been dying to know the answer to since he showed up at the Miss Mystic Falls dance.

"What do you mean? I told you. I wasn't thinking it was stupid." Damon was suddenly tense.

"That's not a real answer."

"What do you want me to say Elena? I don't have another answer for you."

"The Damon I know would never have allowed anyone to tell him what to do." I argued.

He sighed and closed his eyes for a few seconds before looking back up at me. " I went away because I thought I was doing you a favor. You were daring Stefan but you were in love with me too. You just couldn't and wouldn't admit it. I thought I was doing right by you and my brother by leaving. I thought that if I took myself out of the picture, it would make things easier for you. I guess I just hoped that you would be able to experience that blissful and pure joy that you should have been experiencing every day. I was making you miserable. I was tainting your relationship with my brother by making you question your feelings for him every time you saw me. I could see it on you face! It was always there and Stefan saw it too. So when he asked me to leave, I took that chance."

I stared at him, stunned. When I laid in bed at night and thought of all the reasons why Damon left, it never stuck me that he might done so to make me happy. It was almost unthinkable that he left just because I had feelings for him.

"You left to make me _happy_?"

"In simpler terms, yes I did. Of course, I see how wrong I was now."

"I don't know how to feel about that." I admitted.

"That's why I didn't want to tell you. I knew if I did, you would not stop thinking about it till you figured it out. And you never would have because even I can't figure it out. I'm still wondering how I could have been so stupid and blind."

"I'm sorry I made you feel like you had to leave." I whispered with my eyes downcast.

He paused and was very quiet for a while. Then he gently put a hand under my chin and forced me to look up at him. "Don't apologize and don't you dare feel guilty for even a second. This was not your fault. You had no control over your feelings and I left based on the assumption that you might be happier. It was an _assumption_ that I had no right to make. You are not at fault. You understand?" He finished forcefully.

I nodded hesitantly and Damon kissed me. "I love you. Lets just be here. Lets not relive the past. I want to be here with you."

I smiled and reached out to hug him. That was fine with me.


	17. Telling Everyone

Authors's Note: THANK YOU guys so much for all your favorites, story/author alert subscriptions and your reviews! I've finally hit 100 reviews! I'm so happy and grateful to you guys! Continue to review and tell me how you feel about the story. I want to know what you think.

Chapter 17

Damon's Point Of View

I slept over at Elena's house again after our date. I told her I just didn't want to be away from her. That was not a lie. I did want to sleep over and I didn't want to spend the night alone but I was also hiding. I knew better than to go back to the house because Stefan would rip my head off. We were already fighting. If I went back, who knows what either of us might do in anger? I was doing a good job of keeping Elena clueless. She didn't suspect that I had lied to her about the status of my talk with Stefan or that I was avoiding him. However, I knew that if we didn't make up soon, or if this fight got worse, Elena would start to suspect something. I couldn't let that happen. If Elena found out that Stefan and I were fighting or even why we were fighting, she would be dragged in the middle. I didn't want that to happen. We had gone through a hell of a lot of drama to get to the perfect place we were in right now and I would be damned if I let my brother screw things up again. Elena was happy and I would make sure it stayed that way even if it killed me.

Elena's Point Of View

Damon had dropped me off at school again after another one of our sleepovers. Today was the day that I was going to tell my friends about Damon and I. We had agreed on that last night on the way home from our magical first date. We decided together that it really was unfair to keep them in the dark especially since they are such a big part of our lives. Damon volunteered to tell them with me after school but I wanted to be the one to tell them in case there were any negative reactions to the news. I knew Caroline and Bonnie approved but I didn't know how Tyler and Matt felt. I couldn't let Damon get hurt or feel rejected by my friends.

So, during our lunch break, I got Bonnie, Caroline, Matt, Jeremy and Tyler together and we all sat down at a table outside. I could tell that both Caroline and Bonnie had an idea of what I was going to tell them by their sly smiles and random giggles but the boys were clueless.

"Okay. So firstly, thank you all for meeting me." I began. "Damon and I have to tell you guys something. Only I told Damon that I wanted to be the one to tell you lot in case any of you don't approve. I don't want Damon feeling rejected." I explained.

"Well spill it already!" Caroline cried.

Everybody laughed and Jeremy raised his eyebrows. "I know where this is headed..." He said softly but trailed off as I gave him a look.

"C'mon Elena. Tell us." Matt coaxed.

"Okay okay. So, Damon and I, we...we're a couple now." I admitted.  
My announcement was met by squealing from the girls and muted cheering from the boys.

"Wow. You and Damon. Congrats!" Tyler said as he held up his fist for me to bump.

I smiled widely as I accepted the congratulations. My friends were okay with Damon and I. That was more than I could ask of any of them.

"I'm happy for the both of you Elena. Don't get me wrong. But are you sure? What about Stefan?" Matt asked.

I sighed. I knew that there was a strong possibility that one of them might bring Stefan up. "Stefan is okay with this. He understands and he's given us the okay. And I am sure about Damon. I know that what I feel for him is real and I know that he loves me just as much too. It's fine."

Matt nodded his approval and all of us began to talk again. During our conversation, I noticed that Jeremy was not participating much. When I looked up at him, he was staring at the table with a strange look on his face.

When the bell to signal the end of lunch rang clear across the parking lot, we started to gather our things.

"Jer. Can I talk to you for a second?" I asked quickly before he could leave.

"I'll be late to biology..." He replied uncomfortably.

"I'll be quick." I promised as I pulled him away from everybody.

"Elena! You want me to wait?" Caroline called out.

"No. Go ahead. I'll see you in class."

I turned back to Jeremy. "Look, are you okay? With Damon and I? I saw the way you looked after I announced it."

"Elena, why do you care what any of us think? If you are happy with him, then who cares?"

"I care. I care because my relationship with him affects the people around me. Especially you."

"I'm not a kid anymore Elena. I'm not going to throw a fuss. You're happy so I'm happy. Im not going to deny my sister of her happiness."

"You still haven't answered my question. Why do you have a problem with Damon and I? Is it because we were kissing in the kitchen? Because we'll stop with the PDA. I promise."

"No Elena. It's not because of the PDA. Though it did creep me out. My problem is that Damon does not exactly have a perfect track record of staying with one woman for very long. And not to mention that when he gets angry, he snaps and does stupid things." Jeremy admitted.

"What? You think Damon will cheat on me?" I asked incredulously.

"It's a risk that you can't ignore. Damon...I've just never known him to stay with any one woman except Katherine and he's snapped enough number of number of times in the past."

"You don't think I've considered that?" I asked bitterly.

"Frankly, I don't know what you've considered. I've been in love before, Elena. I know that when you love someone, you're able to overlook all their obvious flaws. I just don't want you to get hurt."

"He won't hurt me. I trust him." I replied softly.

"Alright. Fine. But as your brother, I have a duty to protect you and I swear I will kill him if anything happens." Jeremy warned.

"Nothing's going to happen." I assured him gently.

"Good." He said with a guarded smile. "Then I'm happy for you two."

I nodded happily and we parted ways.

The rest of the day passed in a blur of teachers and homework. When the final bell rang for the day, I gratefully rushed to put my books away and then hurried outside to meet Damon.

He got out of the car, kissed me and then opened the door for me before going around to get into the driver's seat.

"I missed you." He commented as he turned out of the parking lot.

"I missed you too. Today was such a stressful day." I groaned.

"Why? What happened?"

"The usual. Just times ten. Anyway, I talked to everybody today."

"You did? What did they say?" He ask hopefully.

"They were all very happy for us." I said with a smile.

"Really? Nobody had anything to say about it?"

"Nope. Not at all." I lied easily to protect his feelings.

"Good. That's really great." He muttered distractedly. "I'll cook dinner tonight then?"

"Again? Why don't we go over to your house and just hang out today? Jeremy will be home and after yesterday..."

"Oh! Don't worry. We'll just head to the Grill okay?" He countered.

"But the Grill will be crowded." I argued.

"Then lets just go somewhere else outside. I know every inch of Mystic Falls and baby, I'll make sure we have a good time." He said as he flashed me his million-dollar smile.

"Why don't you want to go home?"

"What do you mean?" He asked.

I could sense the change in the atmosphere. Damon had tensed up. "You know what I mean. You've spent the night with me for nearly a week, you never want to go to your house to hang out, you always want to eat at my place or outside. What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong Elena. I just like spending time with you."

I didn't buy it but decided to let it go because Damon looked so rigid and unhappy with my questions.

We ended up buying a take out pizza and going to the park to share it. The rest of the day was spent walking around town hand in hand and he slept over with me again.

While I was laying in bed next to him, waiting to fall asleep, I pondered over Damon's attitude to his house. It couldn't have had anything to do with Stefan could it? Damon had told me that Stefan had been alright when he had talked to him. Before I drifted into unconsciousness I decided that the only way I was going to get answers, was if I snooped around myself.


	18. Confrontation

Authors's Note: Hi guys. Welcome back to chapter 18. I've got important news. As you guys have most likely noticed, this story is gradually winding down. I've taken it everywhere it could possibly go and now comes the time to let it go. Chapter 19 will be the final chapter for this story. I promise I will do my best to make chapter 19 a wonderful 'THE END'.

However, don't be glum. I've got a new Delena story in the works. I've actually already started the first chapter. So keep an eye out for that. I will formally close the story in the next chapter. In the meantime, please continue to read and review. I love you all.

Chapter 18

The bell had just rung and I slipped into History just in time. I walked in and was greeted with a present surprise. Sitting in his usual old seat was Stefan. He was finally back in school it seemed. He glanced up and offered me a small smile.

I returned it and took my seat next to him. "Hey. You're back."

"Yeah. I am back." He repeated.

The class was called to attention by our history teacher and I lowered my voice to a whisper. "What happened?"

"Nothing." He whispered back. "Just needed some time to...deal with everything I guess."

"Oh. Well I -"

Our teacher cut me off loudly. "Would you like to share with the class when World War II started then Miss Gilbert? Since you have so much to say."

"Umm..." I stammered. The whole class was staring at me.

"1939, sir. 3rd September 1939." Stefan saved me.

"Wrong, Mr Salvatore! World War II started on the 1st of September 1939. When Germany invaded Poland," He corrected.

"Actually sir, it started on the 3rd. That was when Britain and France officially declared war on Germany," Stefan continued, unfazed by the attention.

Mr Tanner strode purposefully to the front of the class and flipped through his book. He looked up and glared at us with a look that said Stefan had been right. He slammed the book shut and continued, flustered. "It would do you both good to start paying attention." he growled.

The rest of the class went by in a blur. I tried three times to get Stefan's attention to thank him when Mr Tanner's back was turned but he ignored me. When the bell rang to indicate the end of class, Stefan jumped up, scooped his things up and hurried out the door before I could say anything. That was odd. Why was Stefan ignoring me?

I didn't see Stefan again till the end of the day. I had a plan. I would corner him at his locker and demand to know what his problem was. This could not go on. I hoped that if I settled the problem between us, he might open up about what was happening between him and Damon.

So, after my last class, I rushed to his locker and managed to catch him just as he was about to turn and leave.

"Stefan! Wait."

I could practically hear him sigh as he turn around slowly. "What?"

"What's wrong? Why are you acting so hostile to me." I demanded.

"Hostile? I could never be hostile to you, Elena."

"Why are you ignoring me?"

"I'm not." He insisted.

"Stefan, I know when I'm being ignored. If you have a problem with me, just say so. I don't like this!"

"I don't have a problem with you!"

"Then is it with Damon? I know he's been avoiding you. What happened?"

He sighed loudly, exasperated and then ran a hand through his hair. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"Doing what? Stefan, tell me!"

"Can you come over now?" He asked suddenly.

"Umm...I glanced nervously in the direction of the exit. Damon was here. He was going to pick me up and we were going back to my house.

"Is he picking you up?" Stefan asked emotionlessly.

"Yes." I whispered.

"Come over tonight then. We need to talk."

"Yeah. Sure. I'll be there."

He nodded and then walked off.

~  
It was almost time to leave to go to the Salvatore's house. Damon had not been too happy when I told him I was meeting Stefan but that was expected.

"What did he even say he wanted to talk to you about?" He asked.

"I don't know. He didn't say."

"Then why the hell do you have to go?"

I turned around quickly to face him. "I am going because you won't tell me why you're avoiding him and he won't tell me why he's avoiding me."

He groaned, frustrated and stalked out of the room. I shook my head at retreating figure. Damon could be difficult sometimes. I didn't see what the problem was. I was just trying to mend my friendship with Stefan and hopefully bring the Salvatore brothers back together in the process.

When I went downstairs, I found Damon sitting on the couch staring absently at the blank screen of the TV.

"Stop that. Stop it right now. You will not make me feel guilty. I'm not doing anything wrong." I said sternly as I stood in front of him.

"I'm not trying to do anything." He insisted sulkily.

I sighed and then let myself fall into his lap. I reached up and kissed him hard. "I love you. That will never change. Now stop sulking. I'm just going to see Stefan for a short while and I'll be back for dinner with you. Now be a good boy and go cook something for your girlfriend okay?" I smiled cheekily up at him.

He smirked at me when I said the last part. "Fine. Fine. Get out of here and come home quickly to me." He leaned down and kissed me.

Giggling, I stood up and went out to my car. I was anxious to know what Stefan had to say to me.

~  
I reached the Salvatore's house in record time and just as I reached the door, Stefan opened it.

"Oh!" I exclaimed, surprised. "Hi."

"Hey. Come in." He said warmly.

He ushered me into the living room where he poured me a glass of wine before inviting me to sit down.

"Wow. This is...nice." I commented. He was being unusually friendly considering how he acted towards me in school.

"I wanted to apologize for the way I acted in school. You did nothing wrong. I was just being a jerk."

"It's okay. Though I'm guessing that's not why you brought me here."

"No. It's not. I have a confession to make and I don't know what you will say about it," he said while he stared at his glass.

"Try me."

He paused for a moment as he observed my face. "Elena, I'm still in love with you," he blurted out.

I sucked in a deep breath. I knew Stefan still had feelings for me even though I had made it very clear that we were just friends and that I was with Damon now. However, I never would have thought he would try to get me back after everything.

"Stefan..."

"No. Wait. I know what you're going to say. I know I shouldn't be telling you this after everything but its true. I still love you and that's why Damon and I are fighting."

"What? You're fighting over me?"

"When he came over to talk to me last week, I got angry with him and told him I was not okay with the idea of the both of you. I asked him to back off and then he got angry and left. I realized that I was wrong to say that to him but its true. I couldn't just sit by and pretend everything was okay," he begged me to understand.

"I can't believe you're telling me this," I said shakily as I stood up. "Stefan, we are over. You need to understand that."

He stood up too and reached for me but I took a quick step back. He sighed as he lowered his arm. "I know that. I know I screwed up but I can't help how I feel."

"Yes you can," I said, dangerously softly. "You could have kept it to yourself. You could have left Damon and I be. You could have not upset Damon. You could have done so much Stefan."

"Elena. Please. Don't do this. You expect me to believe that you can be crazy in love with me for two years and then suddenly, Damon shows up and you drop everything to be with him? That after two years, you can suddenly fall out of love with me overnight?"

"This was your fault. Why are you making it mine? Stefan I didn't ask for this!" I screamed in a sudden rush of anger. I didn't want to be going through this. I didn't want to be in a love triangle. I never wanted that. I just wanted to be happy with Damon. Stefan was the one who screwed everything up and turned it all upside down. It was his fault. All his fault.

"I shouldn't be suffering for your mistake! Damon shouldn't be forced to hide from you! You messed everything up and now you're demanding that we all go back to the way things were? That we ignore the fact that you were a selfish jerk? You have no right to tell me how to feel. You don't own me Stefan Salvatore. I take back what I said a few weeks ago. I want you to leave. I want you to get the hell out of town and to never show your useless face here again!" I yelled.

Stefan stared at me in shock. I threw the glass at him and he caught it before it could smash. I grabbed my bag and stormed out the door leaving him standing in the living room, stunned.

I too was stunned at my sudden outburst. All this time, the anger had been simmering inside me. I had been too afraid to show it because I was convinced that if I did, I would lose Stefan. Now, I didn't care. In fact, I wanted him to go. I couldn't stand the pressure anymore and I felt that after everything, I deserved to be with the man I loved in peace.

I got into my car and sped home. When I I walked through the door, Damon was waiting. I took one look at his face and broke down in tears. It finally hit me. The magnitude of what I had done came rushing at me all at once. He rushed to my side and gathered me in his arms.

"Shh. It's okay. It's okay. I'm here. Everything's okay." He chanted.

When I had calmed down significantly, he led me to the couch and I told him everything. He listened patiently, reaching up to wipe a tear away every now and then from my wet face. When I was done, he finally spoke.

"I'll make sure everything works out. Don't you worry. I will talk to him later."

I believed him.


	19. Hugs, Kisses and Goodbyes

Chapter 19

Damon's Point Of View

I was lying on Elena's bed with her head on my chest. She was fast asleep. It had taken ages to calm her down last night. She cried for about an hour and then spent the next hour retelling me everything that had happened with a painful number of details. I managed to get her up to her room and into bed after she had got everything out but she lay awake, worrying, for quite some time.

I, however, hadn't been able to sleep at all. Firstly, when Elena fell asleep, she was lying in such a way that put me in a very uncomfortable position. I was afraid to move lest I woke her. Secondly, I couldn't stop thinking. On one hand I was angry at Stefan for making Elena get so upset. He should have known better than to push his luck with her. They were together for two years and he should have realized that her anger was just being suppressed. Though on the other hand, I understood why Stefan told her what he did and I couldn't fault him for wanting to confess his feelings. I would have done the same if the roles were reversed. In fact, I had done it once a long time ago. Only I compelled her to forget it. It dawned on me that she must have remembered it when she transitioned. I wondered why she had never brought it up.

I had promised Elena that I would talk to Stefan first thing in the morning and I planned to do just that. I didn't care if Stefan and I were fighting. Right now, I think our current issue trumped that. I just prayed that he had not decided to take off in the middle of the night.

I tried to stretch slightly to relieve some of the pressure on my arm but I ended up waking Elena up.

"Damon?" She asked, her voice thick with sleep.

"Hey there angel. Sorry I woke you." I murmured as I gently ran my fingers through her hair before kissing her head.

"It's okay. What time is it?"

"Almost six."

"Ugh" she groaned as she twisted to the side and flopped on the pillow. I sighed as her weight disappeared and my throbbing arm could be free. I stretched my stiff joints and muscles gingerly.

"Was I sleeping on your arm?" She asked with wide eyes.

"Just slightly."

"Oh no. I'm sorry. You could have moved you know."

"And woken you up? I don't think so."

She smiled and reached around to kiss me. "I love you. You know that right."

"As long as you know I love you too." I replied.

All of a sudden, she tensed up. I immediately knew that she was no longer cloudy with sleep but that the events of last night had come back to her.

"Stefan..." She whispered.

"Relax. Relax. It's okay. I'm going to talk to him now."

"Hurry. He might have...you know..."

"I know sweetheart. I know."

I kissed her on the cheek before getting up and straightening my clothes.

"I'm heading there now. I'll call you once I'm done," I told her as I picked up my jacket off the floor.

"What? No. I want to come."

"I don't think that the best idea Elena..."

"I still have things to say to him," She protested. "I need go apologize."

"After I talk to him, you can say whatever you want to him okay?"

She pleaded with me with her eyes but I was not going to let her screw it up again."No Elena. It's for the best. I'm sorry."

She sighed and nodded. Obviously she saw reason in my argument.

I left immediately after that and went back to my house. I was nervous. Part of me knew that Stefan was capable of picking up and leaving in the night so when I turned into the driveway and saw Stefan's car still parked there, I breathed a sigh of relief.

I entered the house without any hesitation and quickly walked upstairs to his room. I relaxed as I saw him sprawled on his bed with a bottle of bourbon in his hand.

"That's my bourbon." I commented lightly.

"Yeah well I need it more than you," He replied. "I'm guessing Elena sent you?"

"Yes she did. She thought you might have left." I said as I moved to sit next to him.

He sat up slowly. "I am going to leave. I can't stay here anymore. I can't make her or you any more miserable."

"C'mon Stefan. Be rational. Where will you even go?"

"I don't know. Somewhere far from here. Far from you. Far from her," He stared at a spot on the wall as he continued, "I'm leaving tonight. I've already decided."

"You don't have to do this you know. She came home yesterday and sobbed all night about how bad she felt. She doesn't want you to leave. If you go, you'll crush her."

"Well that's not really my problem anymore now is it?" He asked as he looked at me pointedly.

"Stefan..."

"Just stop it. I'm not welcome here. Elena hates me. And don't deny that secretly, you hate me just a little too. I'm no longer part of her life. It's time I move on."

"Dammit Stefan!" I growled as I stood up, frustrated. "She does not hate you! She got angry. Can you blame her? She still needs you. You already screwed up once. Don't screw up again. Don't leave. Just talk to her. Talk to her and you'll see that she still wants you around. Just think about what you'll be leaving behind. She's a vampire. She will forgive you eventually. She's already in the middle of forgiving you. Give her time."

"It's been months. I've given her space and time. I can't do it anymore. Anyway, she's not the only reason I'm leaving. I'm leaving because Caroline, Bonnie, Matt, Tyler and even Jeremy still hates me for what I did. They will never forgive me. They will never forget. I'm sorry. I can't stay here any longer. I won't," He said quietly before standing up and walking to his closet where he pulled out a suitcase. "Tell her I said that love her and that I'm sorry." He finished softly.

"Tell her yourself! I can't believe you're willing to pick up and leave like that. Especially without talking to her first. The Stefan I know wouldn't give up so easily." I replied roughly. With that, I turned around and stormed out of the house.

As I drove back to Elena's house, I racked my brains trying to come up with how to tell her that Stefan was leaving. I had no idea what to expect but if last night was any indication, there would be a lot of crying. With a sigh, I turned into her driveway, turned off the engine and sat back with a deep sigh. This was going to be very long day...

Stefan's Point Of View

I threw clothes into my bag hastily. I wanted to get out of Mystic Falls as soon as possible. I wanted to leave before the guilt overcame me. Yes. I was guilty. I knew deep in my heart that Elena had not meant what she said to me the night before. The very fact that she had sent Damon to talk to me was evidence of it. However, I also knew that I was making life difficult for her by staying. If I left, she would be upset for a while but then she would get over me. She had Damon here. She had her friends, her brother. She didn't need me anymore. If I stayed, I was just going to be a constant reminder of what had happened. Both of us needed to move on. It was time for that.

It would be in the best interest of everyone if I left. Just as I was about to finish packing, I noticed my phone on the table. I had two missed calls from Elena and she was calling me for the third time. I sighed as I picked up the phone and stared at it in my hand for a few seconds. I knew I had to talk to her. It was not fair to just pick up and leave without even saying goodbye to the girl that had kept me here for three years. Damon was right.

"Yes Elena." I said as I pressed the green button.

"Stefan?" I could hear the panic in her voice. "Stefan where are you?"

I softened my voice to a level that was soothing and replied, "I'm still at home. Don't worry."

"Okay good. I'm coming over now."

"Elena, no. Don't do that. Please don't make it harder then it has to be."

"I didn't mean what I said last night Stefan! Please! Please believe me. I'm so sorry." She begged.

"Don't apologize. It was about time someone said what you did to me. And you meant it. Don't deny that."

She seemed to realize that she was fighting a losing battle. "Please just come over before you leave then. I need to say goodbye properly. Please Stefan."

"Elena..."

"Please. You owe me that much."

I closed my eyes and let out a deep breath. "Maybe. Maybe I'll stop by before..."

"Thank you," she said in relief. "I'll see you soon." She affirmed before hanging up.

Mentally kicking myself, I grabbed my suitcase, went to my car and roughly threw it in the trunk. I turned around to face my home and looked at it for the last time. I could never come back. I knew that. As long as Elena or one of her friends were still in Mystic Falls, I could never return. It used to be so easy before I met Elena. Every few years, I could drop back into Mystic Falls and pretend to be yet another great nephew or something. I could stay for a while and then pick up and leave as I wished. Elena had rooted me here. She had made Mystic Falls important to me. Sure, in her own twisted way, Katherine had done that too but she stopped mattering the second I laid eyes on Elena in that car accident.

I brought forward all the memories I had with Elena in this small town. The day the comet went over town and she came to me in the night and we had our first kiss. The time she had come over to demand to know what I actually was. The night we made love in this very house. The countless number of times I saved her life and the lives of her loved ones. Finding out that Katherine was back in town. Keeping Damon on track together. Alaric. Caroline becoming a vampire. Having Elena and Damon there when I became a blood junkie again instead of being alone with Lexie. Klaus. Finding out about Isobel and John. The sacrifice that killed Jenna. Elena going over that bridge for the second time. Elena in transition. Helping Elena become a vampire. Damon coming home. The breakup. The memories overwhelmed me and crowded my brain. I couldn't think straight anymore.

I slowly lowered myself to the ground and with my back pressed to the trunk of my car and my knees drawn up to my chest, I put my head in my hands and started to cry. I cried for Elena. I missed her so much. I still loved her with all my heart and every time I saw her with Damon, it felt like yet another knife being plunged into my heart. I did this. This was my fault. I lost her. It was my mistake. I didn't know what I would do with my life if I never saw her again. Already I was having trouble keeping a handle on myself. What would become of me if I could never hear her melodic soft voice again? What if I could never see her beautiful smile? What if she wasn't there to pull me back from the edge? What if her faith in me was gone? What would happen to me? What would I become?

I cried for my brother. My dear brother who drove me crazy but I still loved anyway. The man who had been my best friend. The man who was now responsible for keeping Elena safe and happy. What if he was no longer there? What if I was truly alone in the world? What if he wasn't there to roll his eyes and tell me to snap out of it when I start spiraling down? What would a life be like hiding from my brother? I had gone decades without my brother after Katherine but that was because he was a different person back then. He was a person that I couldn't bear to be around. Now, everything was different.

How could I leave? No. I couldn't think like that. I loved them. I loved them so much and that was why I had to leave. So that they would have a chance at being truly happy. So that Damon could experience what I did when Elena and I first started dating and so Elena could move on and give herself completely to my brother. I had to leave so that I could move on. I would never truly be happy if I had to stay here and watch Elena and Damon. I could never be the friend she wanted me to be because when I look at her, all I see is the girl I love. The girl I would die for. The girl who made me who I was. I had to leave for myself.

I took a deep breath and wiped my face with the front of my shirt before standing up. With one hand on the car door handle, I closed my eyed and let the reality that I was leaving sink in. Then, I pulled the door open, got into my car and began to drive.

Elena's Point Of View

I was sitting on the front porch with Damon and I had my senses on high alert for the sound of Stefan's arrival.

"He's here." Damon murmured.

Stefan pulled up in front of my house and got out. I quickly stood up and went to him. Winding my arms around his rigid body, I began to cry. I felt him relax in my hold and he encircled me with his comfort.

"Shh...don't cry. Don't cry." He chanted in a whisper.

Stefan's Point Of View

Over the top of Elena's head, I could see Damon standing there watching us with a grim expression and his arms crossed. Shame and guilt bubbled up and began to overflow. All the reasoning I had done seemed irrelevant as I hugged Elena and watched my brother. What was I even doing? I should never have agreed to say goodbye to Elena. This was a mistake.

Damon's Point Of View

I watched Stefan and Elena's tearful embrace with a sinking heart and and aching chest. I knew that look my brother had. It was the look that said that he was confused but that he had already made up his mind. Watching Elena crying again was painful. Anger started to rear it's ugly head as I told myself that this was his fault. This was all his fault. If he would just get over himself and realize that the trail of destruction he would leave behind him if he were to go was irreparable, everything would be fine. Elena would be fine. I would be fine. But no. He had to be selfish one again. I closed my eyes and turned away.

Elena's Point Of View

Stefan began to pull away and I started to panic again.

"No. No don't go. Stefan please." I begged as I fought to hang on to him.

I thought the fact that he relaxed slightly meant that his resolve was wavering but I was wrong. He just pushed me back. The cold wrapped its icy fingers around the places on my body that had once been touching him. He turned away, got into his car and began to drive away. I was left standing at the sidewalk, staring grief-stricken at his car.

An inhuman whimper escaped me and I dropped to my knees as I began to cry harder. I felt warm arms encircle me but they were not the arms I craved. Damon sat down behind me and forced me to sit on his lap. He stroked my hair and whispered words that held not meaning to me at this point. I turned my face into his chest and cried like the day Stefan told me that Damon was dead.

I don't know how long we sat there in that position but when I finally found the strength to look up, I saw that it was dark. I looked up and met Damon's tear-filled eyes.

"I...I can't...He can't be gone." I whispered.

Damon just continued to look at me sadly. "Let's go inside." He said softly.

He stood up, picking me up in his arms at the same time and brought me into the house and laid me on my bed. He gently pulled my shoes off and climbed into bed with me. Tenderly draping my quilt over us, he cuddled me close.

I looked up at him through my tear-filled eyes. "He's really gone." I murmured.

Damon sighed, his breath blowing strands of my hair. He stared at the wall thoughtfully for a few moments before he hugged me tighter, looked into my eyes and said determinedly, "We will get through this. We will survive. You and I. We will be okay."

I smiled through my tears and nodded just as determinedly as him. We would survive. We always did.

**_THE END_**

**Author's Note: Thank you guys so so much for coming with me on this wonderful journey. I love each and every one of my readers. I couldn't have done it without your support. Thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites. I might do an epilogue soon. Depends. But keep an eye out.** **Also keep an eye out for a new story. For the final time, ladies and gentlemen, goodbye!**


End file.
